


Dr. John H. Watson, Sexual Surrogate | 性辅导师Dr. John H. Watson

by yikshuontheroad



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, M/M, Sexual Tension, Therapy, Undercover Sherlock, Virgin Sherlock, kind of, sexual surrogacy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikshuontheroad/pseuds/yikshuontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>性辅导师是与怀有性焦虑的委托人发生亲密肢体接触的治疗师。<br/>几个咨询过辅导师的男人相继失踪后，Sherlock进行卧底调查，预约了性辅导师Dr. John Watson。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dr. John H. Watson, Sexual Surrogate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230747) by [smurff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smurff/pseuds/smurff). 



> 作者原注：这个职业是真实存在的，主要在美国，但英国也有出现。专业人士常常有心理学或性学的硕士或博士学位，与拥有各种性困难或亲密问题的委托人发生亲密接触。这些人通常是老处男或处女，或是曾遭受性创伤的人。关于这项事业与性服务业的区别有许多争论，然而看在Watson家面子上我们忽视这一点就好。
> 
> 性辅导师（sexual surrogate）这个译名是暂定。查文献只查到了一个“性替身伴侣”，但是鉴于这个职业和性治疗师（sexual therapist）微妙的相似与不同，我倾向于选一个和“性治疗师”比较像的名字，大概就是“性xx师”的格式。辅导这个词可能也不是完全合适，没有把surrogate包含的“替代，替身”的意思表达出来，但是我实在想不到用啥称呼比较好……跪求大家帮忙想一个合适的译名orz……  
> 多谢云深[@sunnyoj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyoj/) 帮我修文，么么哒  
> 依然是有发现误译、漏译、错别字等等请不吝赐教，非常感谢！

Sherlock不耐烦地咬着牙深吸了一口气。他讨厌与性工作者打交道。

“第一次他硬不起来。后来回来了一趟，说他得了些帮衬。无论那是啥，挺管用的。”

Sherlock对着男妓油滑的坏笑扬起一根眉毛。

“他提到过他接受了哪种帮助吗？”他拖长声音问。

“代孕（surrogate）什么的，差不多的玩意儿。不知道这和小孩儿能有哪门子关系，可——”

Sherlock厉声说：“你个白痴。不是代孕母亲。”他已经忍无可忍，事情终于有了些许眉目。

他大步流星地离开，把那个人落在了巷子里。他很可能要给这人付上一笔钱以保持对方的好感，以防他还需要其他消息，但是无需在这个教人难以忍受的家伙身边再多待一刻，花这钱还是值得的。

一名性辅导师（sexual surrogate）。当然了。全城发现的五个遭遇不同程度肢解的同性恋男子均社交困难、性能力低下，他们终于有了一条可能的关联。

迅速搭了一辆计程车——务必要记得搞到Mycroft的新信用卡号——又进行了一通在线搜索之后，他得到了南英格兰唯一一名男性性辅导师的名字。

Dr. John Watson，Ph.D。

两天零四小时三十七分钟以后，Sherlock被领过一扇厚橡木门，引导他的接待员显然刚下定决心，从地方动物保护中心领养了一条中龄的狗。

这栋建筑明显是由一所旧宅改装，成为了辅导咨询中心。他进入的房间装潢雅致，有意布置得更像家而不是办公室的样子。一条深红色地毯盖住了大半的硬木地板，软皮长沙发面对面摆着，每张沙发上都放着几个紫红色抱枕。离房门最远的沙发上坐着Dr. John Watson。

他面容和蔼，差不多是人最不带威胁的模样。沙金色头发在他两鬓转淡到灰色，他笑着迎接Sherlock时，眼角现出了细细的鱼尾纹。尽管他风度翩翩，他的眉心依然有久久不平的眉间纹。紧张？一定与Sherlock无关。这个男人在他……十……不，十一年的职业生涯中见过足够多的病人，一个新病人不会令他烦扰。不安？

“Mr. Holmes？欢迎。”

Watson理了理腿上的文件，站起身把它们装进他书桌上的一只文件夹里。他这么做时眉间纹微微变浅了。不安。他在读什么？关于以前或现在的病人的某些事在纠缠他。

“Dr. Watson。谢谢你和我见面。”Sherlock走到一张沙发附近，但是等到Watson从书桌回来才坐下。

“拜托了，叫我John。我能叫你Sherlock吗？”Watson——John——在Sherlock对面的沙发上安坐下来，看上去如同在自家起居室一样。

“当然可以。”

“谢谢。那好，能不能请你和我说一说你为什么要来这里？”

Sherlock慢慢眨了眨眼，进入了角色。这个角色大致基于他本人，因为他发现他的行为与一个可能会寻求性辅导师的人的境况有几分相符。处子，缺少亲密行为的经验，几乎不曾有过恋爱关系。当然了，显著差异在于他的经验缺乏是自愿的。

“我从没参与过性行为，也不曾有过浪漫关系。我想对亲密行为感到更舒服一些。”与他之前查过的论坛帖子比算不得一字未改，不过也差不离。

“你对治疗的期望是什么？”

“我想变得足够自然，可以和其他人经历浪漫关系和性关系。”

“你对这次治疗的时间框架有什么想法？我一般和委托人每天见面，从一周到几个月都有。你更喜欢慢节奏、不太突破界限的，还是想找快些的法子？”

“两周应该就好。我不会特别慢的。”

“好，希望我能帮助你达到目标。辅导师的工作通常就是为了这个——帮助委托人，使他能够向另一个人分享自己。我们会从接近开始，等你觉得可以了就发展到触摸。我们起步会非常慢，按照你觉得舒服的节奏进行。如果你什么时候感觉不舒服，只要告诉我，我们会立即停止。这些都说明以后，请你努力挑战自己的极限。你对来和我见面感觉如何？”

“不耐烦了，”Sherlock唐突地说。令他惊讶的是John听了这话咧嘴笑了。

“如果你想马上开始，那也可以。”

Sherlock的胃因为这个提议奇怪地扭作一团。他已经知道辅导师会对病人做什么，可他还以为事先会有更多讨论呢——更多观察的机会。不过，改变计划可能对他有利。作为一名真正的委托人，博得这个男人的同情与信任。

“这——我们怎么开始？”他话语开头的磕绊并不完全是蓄意而为，这让他有些挫败。

“如果你觉得没问题，我会过来在你身边坐下。”

Sherlock点点头，眉毛拧到了一起。“就这样？”

“我说过了，”John一边说一边从沙发上站起身，在离Sherlock大约十四英寸的位置坐下，“我们起步很慢。我想确保你对每一步都感到愉快。”

“我们只要坐在这儿？”Sherlock气鼓鼓道。

“如果你对这样感觉很自然，那我建议我们加一点接触。把眼睛闭上你介意么？”

John的声音柔缓可信，Sherlock几乎没翻白眼就合了眼皮。

“我要摸你的手了，好吗？”这是一个问题，点头之前Sherlock没听见任何响动。

突然，一根手指顺着他的手背轻轻滑下，沿着一根肌腱，一路摸到他的手指。那指尖顺着他的手重新回到另一端，第二次向下抚摸时更多手指加入了。几只指尖贴着纤薄的皮肤来回轻抚，指甲极尽轻柔地擦过。他手上的细毛直立起来，在John的手指下分开。上，下，上，下，上，下。

Sherlock的头脑辗转在愉悦与着恼之间。这种轻微麻刺客观上使人感觉愉快，动作本身却荒唐透顶。一个人就是这样获得一个所谓专业人士的信任的吗？闭上眼睛让他们挠自己的手？

“这样还好吗？”John的声音似乎比他预料的近，他本能地睁开了眼睛。男人靠近了大约三英寸，Sherlock发现自己相应地退缩了三英寸。他立刻纠正了自己，可是John注意到了。

“我太近了吗？”他问道，然而他一寸也没往反方向挪动。

“不，”Sherlock镇静地说，牢牢地控制住自己没有动弹。

“我知道我和你比正常距离要近。你可以感到惊讶，甚至不舒服。我们在这儿要解决的就是这个问题。”John抚摸他的手的动作一刻不停，而且稍微压低了手掌，如今揉着Sherlock皮肤的不仅仅是指尖，而是几根手指的一截了。

“我知道。”他又把眼睛闭上了。

这是多年来别人和Sherlock有过的持续时间最久的肢体接触。大概要除掉被Lestrade在一场动作狂乱、措辞激烈、让他脸上没光的长篇演说过程中，亲手拽进轿车后座的那次。那只手在他手上连续不断的轻柔动作令思考变得困难。他只得尽可能收集视觉资料，留待以后分析。Sherlock在触摸之下放松了一些。

John的另一只手伸过来往Sherlock手下侧碰了碰，他把手翻了个面。现在他的手掌心向上落在医生的手里，不长的手指开始抚摸他的五指后侧，时而照着手掌缓慢移动。

“感觉怎么样？”声音仍然比正常交流要近，不过话说回来，从任何一种方式看这都不像是一场正常交流。

“不错。感觉挺好。”

“好。”Sherlock能听出他在微笑。

抚摸继续进行了不知道多久，从轻触发展到力道更重的抚摸。医生把他的手滑进自己的，仿佛一次温柔的握手一样轻轻拉着他的手，这时Sherlock惊跳起来。John用空闲的手解开了Sherlock的袖扣，滑到布料下碰触他的手腕。Sherlock猛抽一口气，一下子睁开了眼。

“好了。我现在就停下。”John温和地微笑着，Sherlock放松了。John收回双手，但是没有在沙发上退回之前的位置。

这种疗法或许有些道理。它通过如此平淡无奇的行为，营造出了程度之深近于怪诞的亲密感。

“现在你愿意摸摸我的手吗？”

John把前臂搁在腿上，朝Sherlock伸出手。

Sherlock注视了片刻才握住John的手。他不知道要对这只手做什么，但也不想明目张胆地模仿John的动作，便开始轻缓地推挤，用的就是检查尸体皮肤含水量的方式。他望向John，以为会看见茫然的表情，却发现他闭着眼睛，面部放松。感到一丁点儿自由的Sherlock继续机械地探索医生的手，同时把注意力集中在医生的衣着上。

裤子上膝盖附近的一小块奶茶渍：无足轻重，也许是一次轻颤或者纯粹是早晨太困倦。裤脚口绽开的几道缝线：没有把可能很丰厚的薪水花在新衣服上。新修的干净指甲：个人卫生一丝不苟，不过和茶渍结合起来看，没有洁癖。

John的一声叹息吸引了Sherlock的注意。他对那只递过来的手的草率检验已经变成了近似于按摩的活动，John无疑享受其中。Sherlock突然感到一阵恐慌蔓延全身，但不管怎样还是继续了下去。

“这感觉真不错。你觉得怎么样？”John问道，缓缓睁开双眼。

“还好。”Sherlock在John凝视的压力下把目光从他的眼睛移开了。

“很好。你做得非常棒。我想我们今天就是这些了。你要谈谈进展如何么？”John终于离开了Sherlock的私人空间，在沙发上把身体退了回去，不过没有回到对面的沙发上。

“我觉得还可以。”

“你这么说啊。这样是好还是坏？还是一般？”

“可以接受吧。我不讨厌。”

John面露喜色。“听到这个我很开心。对你的治疗来说这是非常好的消息。许多人会觉得第一步很困难。如果你觉得可以，下一次见面我们可以进行更有性愉悦感的活动。”

Sherlock犹豫一会儿。“我同意。”

“太好了！唔，和你见面我真的很愉快，Sherlock，出门时你可以和Freda预约下次见面。”John站起来向Sherlock伸出手，准备握手。

Sherlock拉住了他刚刚按摩的这只手，轻轻捏了捏。这次会面颇为奇特，他等不及要回贝克街做分析了。

“谢谢你，医生。”

\--

Sherlock是John今天的最后一个预约委托人，因此当门在他身后合上之后，John跌回了沙发。撑过最后一场治疗可真不容易。

他把头埋到两只手里，深吸一口气。和Sherlock见面之前的休息时间他开了收音机，听见了一个前委托人被害身亡的消息。这个事件过去几天连续在新闻中播出，但他们刚刚才公布了他的姓名，John整个儿懵了。

Thomas Reid。即使和其他委托人相比，他也特别紧张。John用了将近两星期的每日治疗才让这个男人能自然地触摸John的裸体。不过他们最后熬过了困难阶段，治疗在几周之前结束了。虽然如此，John还是会无可避免地对委托人们产生好感。

Sherlock敲门时他正在翻Thomas的档案，想找出让他受到威胁感的人的相关线索。

开始他的标准介绍不难，但他的思绪在面谈中有些飘忽。对于性辅导而言Sherlock似乎是个古怪的求医者。他没有表现出任何社交焦虑或对触摸的不适。他可能脾气暴躁，还有些奇怪——他有着极为犀利洞察、思虑重重的双眸——但他容貌俊美，似乎令人愉快。尽管这样前后矛盾了。

和John平常的委托人南辕北辙，这个人好像有触摸饥渴，却对亲密行为感到十分不适。他要给Sherlock建立档案以后才能结束一天的工作。


	2. 第二章

他们的第二次治疗开始得比头一次惬意，John在Sherlock左边挨着他坐下了。

“我想触摸你的脸和脖子。你想要这样吗？”

Sherlock很不耐烦。“我很确定我不想，但是你可以继续。”

John轻声笑了。“谢谢你。如果你感到非常不舒服，就告诉我。但如果可能的话，请务必试着忍耐我几分钟。”

“自然。”

他们的第一次见面不过是在昨天，这样的频率在此类治疗分科中似乎是家常便饭，Sherlock对此颇有好感。比起仅仅每周见面一次，每天都见到这个男人对他的案子有用多了。

经过分析，前一天John的所作所为全都没有在Sherlock脑中触发任何线索。如果发散地说，这个男人倒是个优秀的治疗师。然而他再清楚不过，一些人有多擅长隐藏自己的人格特征。他将继续观察这个男人，如果据他推断没有问题，他不妨把John与受害男性的关系告知Lestrade，留待他完成枯燥无味的审问。

“我会很轻的。现在，我就要从你的脖子开始了，”John使人平静的声音说道。

又一次在沙发上坐得特别近，John双手伸向Sherlock的脸，轻柔地捧住他的下颌。他开始用粗糙的手掌从Sherlock脖子两侧抚摸而下，停在他锁骨正上的凹窝中，手指在那里轻轻画出图案。

Sherlock忍住了痒感所带来的一阵战栗，直到John顺着他的脖子移了上去，回到他的腮部。种种触碰表面上漫无目的，感觉却目标明确。John对触摸一个陌生人很有自信，在这一行业里他确实应当如此。然而Sherlock缺少对付这种陌生触摸所必需的经验。他任眼睛闭上，不为别的原因，只为避开John的目光。

John的双手从他的下颌骨滑上去，滑过他的耳朵，刚过他的太阳穴，碰到了他的头发。从太阳穴上滑过去时他微微加了力，Sherlock感到一阵煨热的愉悦感侵入了他的大脑。手在他的头发里摆弄，时而拉扯时而按压，坚定地划着圈，再重新拖向下，压力被无可挑剔地施加于穴位上，在其余部位则是轻轻地掠过或探索。

“John，”Sherlock说，保持着声音平稳。“你为什么只按摩我的下颚部位？”

John双手的重复运动停顿片刻，接着又继续游移。

“我不知道你对科学有研究。你是做什么营生的？”John对着他的耳朵问，提醒了Sherlock男人有多接近。

“我是一名小提琴私教。然而，我有能力在空余时间阅读研究科学。”

话一说完Sherlock就后悔地咬紧了牙关。他应该扮演一个无能力者的角色，虽然小提琴私教是计划的一部分，面部神经的相关知识和讽刺口吻却不在其中。

John没有生气地退开，反而又一次朗声大笑了。

“啊，听到这个很好。恐怕近日里能让我们这么评价的人不多。”

Sherlock的眉毛抽动了一下，John手上的动作继续。John的双手在他身上移动的方式非常有节奏，和前一天相同，效果处于抚慰人心与唤起性欲之间。

John对神经系统最起码也有大致的了解。他为这份职业接受的训练需要这类知识吗？这是不是他在学校里学的东西？或者是一项业余爱好？一些连环杀手有着全面的生物学知识。

“这么说，你是一名小提琴私教？你对这份工作感觉如何？”

“还可以。”

“你自己还会演奏么？除了教学之外，我的意思是。”John的手改变了方向，沉入他发间，两根大拇指来回揉搓Sherlock的前额。

“偶尔。”闭着眼睛与别人交谈很奇怪，但在这么近的距离上，Sherlock宁愿不要目光接触。双手在一处突然觉得像私密部位的地方抚摸的陌生感觉就更不要提了。

“你享受其中么？”

“不如以前享受了。我发觉因为某些事获得报酬常会减损它的乐趣，”Sherlock说道，睁开眼睛看着John。“你有没有同感？”他挑战地扬起一根眉毛。

John笑了一声，嘴唇弯成一个狡黠的弧度。

“这取决于我在和谁打交道。此时此刻，当然不会。”

Sherlock没了言语，尽量试着不要脸红。他不习惯人们以这种方式回应他。让无能力者放松下来，他提醒自己，是这个男人的职责，而且他可能处理过形形色色的人和事。试图把他置于不利地位也许不是刺探的正确方法。

没等他采用不同的策略，John就不易觉察地凑近他的脸，抬起离他近的那条腿，半是压在沙发上，半是放在Sherlock身上。这令他的身体更自然地转向他，但也意味着肢体接触要比刚才多得多。他们依然保持目光接触，Sherlock略有些张皇失措。男人双手下移捧起他的下颌时他能感到John的呼吸落在他的下巴上。

一会儿之前还单纯搭在他额头上的一对拇指，毫无征兆地开始极其轻柔地擦过他嘴唇的边缘。这种碰触似乎随之带来了麻刺的电流，Sherlock发现自己在大声吸气，又一次闭上了眼。

“你嘴唇中的神经离表皮非常近——大量皮肤感受器能接受到我的刺激。感觉很好，对不对？”John问道，声音柔和。

Sherlock的回答是叹息声。他没有料到他的伪装要包括这些知觉。John显然业务娴熟。

他继续用拇指抚摸他嘴唇的外缘，时而加重力道揉搓一下，好让感受器保持兴奋。Sherlock感到自己的呼吸开始加重，便努力想要放缓，却发现这一行为比预料之中的更难。

“Sherlock，”John喃喃道，靠得更近了。他的腿现在完全压到Sherlock的大腿上了，一只手离开了他的嘴唇，放在了他身后的沙发背上。他们连体侧都贴在了一起，Sherlock觉得自己被John的温暖封住了。John的脸距离他自己的脸绝对不超过十公分。

“你有被吻过么？”他的呼吸在Sherlock颊上留下一种又热又湿的感觉，John的拇指正拨着他的下唇。

侦探吸了口气，再慢慢吐出来。太心不在焉，没法保持角色。不过真相应该无碍于他的目的。

“是的。”

“被谁？”

“大学里的朋友。”Sherlock的目光从John的眼睛移开，瞥向他的嘴唇。那对唇比男性平均水平更加丰满，微微张开。在他的注视下，John探出舌头舔了下唇，留下一道微弱的闪光。

“你喜欢么？”

望回John的眼睛，“不。”

“为什么不？”

“湿漉漉的。而且我……”他停住了，对自己刚刚要承认的事感到不快。

“你怎么？”

“我不知道要做什么。”他从John面前躲开，增大了他们之间的距离，而后将视线转向了另一只沙发。这场对话的走向令他不舒服。他来这儿并不是真的为了治疗，也不想与任何人挖掘自己的过往，更遑论这可能是一名谋杀犯。

John也退了回去，他们之间离得更远了。

“这没关系，Sherlock。起初没人知道他们在做什么。”

“我知道。”

“我看得出来。你对大部分事情都非常自信，对吗？你好像对自己很有把握。”John的嘴唇极轻微地弯起，露出一个笑容。而就像这样——氛围又变了回去。John很游刃有余。

“我确实是。”

“我是否有幸能看见你不确定的时候？知道你不知道的东西？”John在重新靠近，Sherlock发现自己也在这么做。他声音里轻松调笑的语调与有几分无礼的话语并不相称，而Sherlock发现自己很喜欢。被调笑，又不会为此感到自卑。

“似乎可以。”

他们的脸和之前一样近了，John放在后面的手移到Sherlock颈后，轻轻向下抚摸，沿着他颈后滑过一道线，那里的毛发仿佛被微风吹拂一样悄悄移动。立刻，他的手臂上下就起了鸡皮疙瘩，他的眼睛也半闭了。

“我保证，如果你允许我吻你，我不会弄湿的，”John低喃道，Sherlock要垂下眼才看见他的嘴唇突然上翘成一个温和的微笑。

“嗯，”Sherlock只答得出这个。

“你想吻我么？”John轻声问，手指仍然在轻柔地抚过另一个男人的脖子。见Sherlock保持沉默，John继续道，“我想吻你。”

Sherlock舔舔嘴唇，几乎无法察觉地点头同意了。

他的内心独白完全停止——John向前探过了余下的几英寸，将他们的嘴唇轻轻触在一起。这在他的神经中激起了同样的麻刺感，可是要强烈得多。John嘴唇的触感和看起来一样丰满，他能感到他透过鼻子轻柔地呼气，气流顺着他的人中散开。有一会儿他们都没有动弹，Sherlock在此期间是僵住了的。

终于，John极微地启开双唇，衔住了Sherlock的下唇。一次非常轻的吸吮，而后放开。又是一次。John偏过头，直接吻在了他嘴上。这感觉很怪，别人的脸和他的相隔这么近。他仍旧睁着眼睛，尽管他呼吸变得急促，双颊涨红了。

Sherlock突然间意识到他没有做出回应——正是他以前和Victor的问题——即使他想要回应他也不知道怎么做。他不安地从John那里退开了。

“怎么了？”他后退时John跟着他移动，这样他们依然只是刚分开一点儿。

“我不知道……”他没法把目光从John的唇上移开——一片唇瓣被John吮到嘴里，和仅仅几秒之前他自己嘴唇受到的对待十分相似。

“你不知道你在做什么，你的意思是？”John在他唇角印了一个飞快的蜻蜓点水的吻。

“是的。”

“那完全没关系。现在你什么都不用做。”吻。“只要感觉我吻你。”吻。“让你自己敞开。”吻。

Sherlock没有回答，John就问：“这样可以么？”

“是的。”

John露出微笑，“很好。我喜欢吻你。”

于是他就吻了又吻。一直闭着嘴巴，从不迫使Sherlock回应，也不退却。John的手继续抚摸他的脖子，有时大胆地向上轻轻揪住他的头发，再向下抚平。

他唇上颈上的麻刺感多少消退了些，他颊上的火热却不减。他呼吸不稳，似乎也不能集中精神使它变得正常。Sherlock能感到自己的阴茎在这些活动中间歇地兴奋起来，接着又被亲吻分了心。幸而没什么尴尬的事情发生，他得以维持原状。

几分钟之后John后退了。他没有松开Sherlock，仍然在爱抚他的头发和脖子，另一只手小心托着他的脸颊。他自己的面颊微微泛红，不过他嘴唇的色度还要更深几分。

“那么，你觉得怎么样？是不是比大学里更好？”这个问题不是自以为是也不是妄加臆测。John想要知道答案。

Sherlock得清清嗓子才回答。“是的。这次更好。”

“很好。”John在灿烂地微笑。“没有太湿吧？”他又回到了先前那种调笑的口吻，Sherlock发现自己要努力克制自己的嘴唇才能不带笑。

“没有太湿。”

“你觉得明天你愿意越过这个部分继续往后吗？或者你想用几天来适应？”John的拇指回到了他唇上，正在反复抚摸，模仿着自己的嘴唇动作。

他踯躅了。他需要把精神集中在案子上，在会面治疗期间将它放在脑中最重要的位置。目前他从这个男人身上收集到的信息实在微乎其微。Sherlock进退两难，不知是要就此尝试演绎推理，看这个男人是否牵涉到了谋杀中，还是要继续见面，观察男人会不会试图对他做什么事。

“我明天再决定。”

“当然好！一点儿都不着急。只要告诉我你对什么感觉舒服，我们就从那儿开始。”

\--

随着房门关上，John一只手揉过头发，重重地叹着气。这第二次会面很有意思。

他发觉自己喜欢Sherlock的陪伴——他的讥诮加上他应运而生的窘迫令人着迷——这意味着他要勉力使自己脱离这种情况。尽管经过了数年的训练和之后的实践，他对共同进行亲密接触的效应仍不能免疫。不过他告诉Sherlock的话是真的：他的大部分委托人表现出的焦虑不适足以使他不用担心这个问题。他们通常表达得很清晰，他们不想待在这里，这总能帮助John保持职业化。John和其中一员在一起时很少会感受到性唤起。

当然，他这个职业的一项风险就是委托人们有时可能会自以为爱上了他。毕竟，一辈子不曾经历亲密行为以后碰上一个宽厚、耐心又体贴的陌生人，这将无可避免地导致古怪的迷恋。他的职责就是以爱人的方式对待他们，不加掩饰地带他们接触亲密行为。他有几回感觉到了，更有几回被坦诚告知，有人爱上了他。Sherlock不像是会饥不择食的类型，但John得小心地和对待任何一名委托人一样对待他。

然而Sherlock还是有些无法捉摸的地方。今天的会面以后他能看出，这个男人确实和他平常的委托人大相径庭。英俊，自信，妙语连珠，诚然也性情火爆。他说自己喜欢吻他时没有撒谎。他猜整个宇宙里都找不出一个会不喜欢的人。Sherlock或许不算传统意义上的好看，但他的颧骨与一尊希腊雕塑更加相得益彰，而他的眼睛仿佛闪烁着无所不晓的光华。更不用提他那剪裁合体的西装遮蔽之下的身体了。

John又叹了口气，在书桌前坐下，抽出了Sherlock的档案夹。


	3. 第三章

Sherlock的手刚碰到诊所的门，他口袋里的手机就震动了起来。Lestrade或者Mycroft。八成是Lestrade，因为时间已过下午两点，Mycroft应该在开会。

他后退几步站到街上滑动屏幕。

“什么事？”

“你也好啊，”Lestrade粗哑的嗓音从另一端传来。“就是想知道你在这个案子上有点儿进展没。”

“目前一无所获。”他注视着面前的建筑，迫不及待地想进去，奇怪。

“一无所获？都过了四天了。你有什么事儿没告诉我？”

“我正在调查。现在告诉你就把你牵扯进来了，你只会把事情搞砸。”

“Sherlock，”Lestrade的声音里含着警告，“你别忘了，这是我的案子。至少告诉我你在做什么。我得知道你有没有把自己置于危险局面中。”

“不是什么会要了我命的事。”Sherlock若有所思地顿了一下。“大概吧，”他修正道。

“Sherlock，我向上帝发誓，你跟我说——”Sherlock把手机从耳朵边拿开挂断了，然后长按电源键直到这个倒霉玩意儿关了机。他觉得没有Lestrade打电话来他还能舒舒服服过上一会儿。

手机揣回口袋里的他大步走上门阶，进入了建筑。他没有在空等候椅上落座，却站到了远端的墙边，盯着Freda。她完全无视他，甚至都没瞟一眼，想到前一天她对他的建议作出的反应，这并不意外。她像是对自己的体重很敏感。不过如果这事令她担心，那她真的不该那样吃东西。

时间滴滴答答地过去几分钟，Sherlock始终被忽视。

她办公桌上的电话响了一声，她立刻接了起来。

“哎？……哦不，他在这里……不。他归您了。祝好运啊。”她啪的一声扣上听筒，立即开始继续无视他。

Sherlock眯起眼睛。朝着John房间紧闭的门，他迈了一步，停下了。Freda一动不动。他又走了一步，没反应。他正要跨第三步，John的门开了，沙金色的脑袋探了出来。

“Sherlock！嗨！”他咧嘴笑着，眉毛却拧在一起。“进来，进来。”他领他进入房间，往外退了一步瞥了眼Freda，这才跟着Sherlock进门，把门在他们身后关上。

“你对Freda做什么了？她对所有人都很好。”

“啊。那显然已不再符合事实了。我得自辩一下，女人们真是反复无常。她们对最普通的评论的反应都难以预测。”Sherlock翻翻眼睛，气呼呼的。

“我……”John开了口又停住了，抿着嘴唇憋笑。“我想我开始明白什么地方出错了。你具体对她说了什么？”

“我的原话是，‘你要是午餐继续吃派的话可就穿不上伴娘裙了。此外，伴郎会试图勾搭新娘的姐姐而不是你，严重打乱你的计划。’她听了大为光火，但这不过是事实而已。”

John因为替他们感到尴尬而双手掩面，说话时好像深感痛苦。

“哦，Sherlock。那样不好。”

“不好吗？”

“有点儿不好，是的。”

“为什么？”Sherlock理解人们会对他说的很多话反响不佳，大多情景中甚至还能理解原因，但体重不是其中之一。对他来说这似乎跟评论头发长度差不多。

“人对自己的体重很敏感。很多人觉得它能反映……我不知道，他们的自制力或者……可能卫生习惯吧，我猜。况且，就算她在分享生活细节，你去评判也不合适。”

“她没有分享，我推理出来的。再明显不过，从她指关节上的瘀伤和硬茧即可看出。并结合她的桌面背景，毫无挑战性。”

John看上去很摸不着头脑。“你究竟在说什么？什么叫你推理出来的？根据她的指关节和一张照片？”

“硬茧着生方式表明她近期在做过度的上半身锻炼——不必检查其余部分，一个身体状况差、进行上半身锻炼的女人试图健身时一定会针对多个部位——而瘀伤的位置显示出她经验不足，往往会不恰当地调整支撑点，不时会伤到自己。多日来她每天吃第二个派的事实说明，尽管她偶尔致力于实现她的目标，她发现时刻遵守非常困难，因此这可能是出于虚荣而非内在动机。她可能在婚礼之后就会放弃锻炼。婚礼，很明显，看她桌面照片里她旁边那个女人手指上引人注目的戒指。新郎的手臂搂着她。伴郎是照片里第四个人，一只胳膊搂着你的接待员。不是一对儿，但她抱有希望。”

Sherlock深吸一口气再呼了出来，然后走过目瞪口呆的John，坐到沙发上去了。

该死。他没想要这种事发生的。有时候演绎推理就是会……脱口而出。这有可能会危及他的卧底身份。

“真是……”John顿了顿。“真是不可思议。”他仍旧站在房间中央没挪步，不过转过了身，入迷地凝视着Sherlock。“你对每个人都能那样做？”

“绝大部分。然而我宁可不要。我发现这经常会引发……不愉快的情况。”

治疗师直乐呵，“比如被落在等候室里干坐着？”

Sherlock微微一笑。“正是。”

“好了，”John说，似乎迅速摆上了他的职业化面孔。“那也许我会等着自己被推理一下了。还不太确定我想不想知道自己脑子里潜伏着什么呢。”他笑容满面，不过可能没他希望的那么有信心。“我们开始干正事好么？”

“请吧。”

“很好，唔，今天我希望我们轮流探索对方的身体。不脱衣服，容我指明一下，”看见Sherlock瞪大眼睛，他补充道。“我们要分别躺下，让另一个人触摸。这只是为了让我们能自然地触摸彼此身体的每个部分。我们不必努力使对方性唤起，不过如果那样的情况发生了我们也别发窘。有手在你身上到处碰，这是很不可避免的反应。”John调皮地咧嘴笑了。

“我想我会没事的，多谢，”Sherlock不耐烦地说。他知道几下轻轻的爱抚他还应付得了。说不准他甚至能完全把那些感觉排除在脑外。

“好极了。你想先来么，还是我先？”

“你先来，”Sherlock说。

“好，如果你愿意脱下西装外套，在沙发上躺下……”他声音渐弱，难得一次Sherlock听从了。他在沙发上躺好，沙发长度恰巧够他伸直双腿。

John在沙发旁的地板上双膝跪倒，轻轻地、几乎没有接触地，将伸直的手指手掌从Sherlock腹侧向上滑，滑过他的肚脐，再原路返回。Sherlock的腹肌因痒感绷紧了，他把沙发压得更深，但John没有停下。又一次，他的动作节奏分明，一只手溜得高一些到了他的肚子上，另一只手抚摸着先前的位置。

来来回回，直到Sherlock险些觉得自己在被左右摇晃着入眠。John的右手摸索他的胸骨时，左手开始绕着他的肚脐描出浅浅的圈，Sherlock的肚腹感觉好像熔岩，热浆流到他的阴茎去。他感到它搐动起来，不及细想，抓住了John的手。

John立即把两只手从Sherlock身上移开，退坐到脚后跟上，给他腾出些空间。

“一切都好么？”他语调轻松，问题却严肃。

他喘气出声，试图在垫子上放松身体。既然身上没有了动作的手，他的阴茎就松弛了几分，但他觉得自己如履薄冰。不知为何，触摸他的身体感觉比亲吻还要私密。

“Sherlock？告诉我你感觉如何。”John纹丝不动，Sherlock隐隐意识到他已经尽可能缩小了自己的身体体积。不带威胁，服帖顺从。他本人在努力使证人感到安全时也曾这么做。

即使他了解这个伎俩，他也能感到自己的肌肉正在放松，头脑逐渐清明。

“挺好的。”

“我很高兴。不过还是请你告诉我你感觉怎么样。你阻止我不会没有理由。是不是感觉太强烈难以承受？你觉得不舒服吗？”

“不，可以接受。只是太意外。”

“什么事意外？”

Sherlock不知道要怎么回答。真相让人困窘难当，他又没有好用的托词。说不定，如果他回避这个问题……

“没有人那样摸过我。”从John开始摸他以来，他第一次和他目光相接。

“好的，而这让你有什么感觉？”John问，似乎决心要Sherlock给出答案。

“……有兴趣。”他瞪回去，拒绝脸红。

“好，这倒让人松口气。只要你没有恐慌发作或者极度不适，我们就可以处理。你想歇一会儿么？或者要我慢一点？”

“不，继续吧。”Sherlock转回眼睛望向天花板，结束了交谈。

John暗笑，把手放回正确位置。

“你真是一往无前啊，对吧？我很敬佩。这种品质我在委托人中不常见到。”

“我想也是，”Sherlock嗤笑，“如果你主要在和成年处子打交道。”

“嗯，”John赞同道。“那你介不介意我问，你是什么情况？大学里那个吻真的让你这么反感？”他的双手向上滑到了Sherlock的胸肌，沿着肌肉掠过，又滑回了他的腹部。

“我……不曾关注这一领域。而现在开始学感觉为时已晚。”

手的动作放缓了，此刻正半托着他的胸大肌。他的两根拇指在皮肤上来回轻抹，左拇指短暂地钩住了一只乳头，使一阵激奋传到了Sherlock胯间。

他足够自控，反应仅仅是呼吸的一滞，但是John注意到了。他再次刷过，这一次，它在他手指下变硬了。Sherlock感觉好像有一条线直接从他的乳头连到阴茎，乳头上轻扯一下就会引起一次相应的抽动。

“开始学永远都不晚。”

John一只手抚下Sherlock的躯干，另一只手留在他的乳头边，这一次，他的神经仿佛立正绷紧，就连他的肋骨感觉都像是性感带。他的阴茎显然正越发蠢蠢欲动，不可能掩藏了。Sherlock咬着牙接受了这份羞耻。

再一次碾过他凸出的乳头之后，John把手坚定地移下Sherlock的骨盆，刚好绕开了他现在硬挺的、热切渴望触摸的阴茎。他的手挪回他腹部，接着又重新后退，一度从他支起来的裤子上压过，落到了另一条腿上。Sherlock喘着气，努力不往空中刺戳，两条大腿因此反射性地抽搐。

John受了惊似的跳起来，抬头看他的脸，然后目光向下扫到了那顶着裤子拉链的明显勃起。他飞快地把手从他大腿上抽回来，放在了自己腿上。他红着脸，呼吸比平时弱了那么一丁点儿。

“抱歉，我——”他清清嗓子，“如我所说，性唤起不需要担心，这在这种情况下完全正常。”

之后几分钟里他的手变得冷淡得多，隔着衣服快速打抹Sherlock，效率高，不停顿。从胸膛向上，顺着双肩，从两臂滑下。有条不紊，兴致寥寥，仔细周全。这接触突然远没有那样撩拨，远没有那样勾人。他的勃起消退了，几分钟后那双手有条理地游走过他的性器时他简直都没注意到。滑下他的双腿，圈过他的脚踝。

“好了，”John说，带着长队里的一个人终于排到队首的轻松感，“我们换你来。”

Sherlock坐起身，他们交换了位置。在地板上跪下之前Sherlock取了块软垫放在膝盖下。他可不打算让这件西装碰到地板。

“准备好了？我只想让你做你觉得自在的事。试着了解我的身体。摸我的任何部位都不要害羞。你可以专注于任何你喜欢的地方，没有也不要紧。只要让你的兴趣引导你，好吧？如果你确定你想脱掉我的衣服好看得更清楚，那更好，但是不用感觉非做不可。按你自己的节奏，好么？”

“好，”Sherlock说，心知自己不会脱对方的衣服的。那可能就太多了。不过他突然想到，也许John脱光了能给出更多征兆，说明他是否是合理的嫌疑人。此事值得考虑。

他没有效法John的探索方法。他从John的双手开始，小心表现出自己在探究的样子，其实则是在归档和演绎。他将手指滑进John的指缝，摸索着老茧，没找着几个。将手腕和指关节向各个方向扭转几次使他确信，没有关节炎的迹象。

少许的手臂按摩告诉他，虽然John的右前臂肌肉发达——超过他这个年龄英国男性的平均水平——他的左前臂却明显更瘦弱。由于频繁自慰，在年轻一些的男性中这个倾向并不少见，但是对一个John这个岁数的男人来说就很反常了。

他把手沿着John的肱二头肌移上去，刚放到他的肩膀，John就睁开眼睛，一下子惊得Sherlock停住动作。

“抱歉，我忘记说了，我希望你能避开我的肩膀。不过其他所有地方都是机会均等的，”他说着，面露坏笑，几乎挑逗。

Sherlock的大脑飞速转了起来。片刻之前John还给了他触碰自己的全权同意，但接着他想起了什么东西。他不想让Sherlock知道的东西。

他的手在John紧实的胸肌上机械移动，隔着纽扣领衬衫刮到了已经坚硬的乳头，两手下行时感受到掌底腹直肌的收缩，轮廓清晰，只被一层薄薄的脂肪所覆盖。

手顺着腹斜肌回去，再下移，直到刚好停在他髋部突出的耻骨上方。强壮的核心肌肉群表明John身体健康。极有可能定期去健身房。那到底是为什么，他的一侧小臂会发育不良？

他碰巧瞥了眼John的脸，呼吸就堵在了喉咙里。即使Sherlock没有在注意自己的抚摸，John显然留心了。他颊上有两团红晕，他的下唇湿润，一定是他舔过了。他正在做深呼吸，眼皮合拢，状似沉迷。

Sherlock胃里翻搅着，突然觉得天旋地转。他从没见过一个人在有他存在时作出这么正面的回应。——因为他的存在。

小心翼翼地，他收紧了扣在男人髋部的手，捏了捏。现在他游移双手时目的性强得多了，着迷于自己正在对John施加的影响。他检视John的裤子看有没有性唤起的迹象，结果没有失望。可能和他之前一样有性致，John的阴茎在他整洁的黑长裤门襟支起一道挺括的线条。他感觉自己的下身正在起反应，知道是时候离开了。他几乎无法经受二十分钟内两次勃起。

“John……”他的声音未经大脑允许就发出了，而且比他能记得的都要低沉得多。

John大声吸气，睁开眼睛直视他。

“啊？”

“我想……我想今天我就到此为止吧。”

John眼里的失望被侦探看得一清二楚。

“行。你觉得还好吗？”John深吸了一口气，在沙发上坐起来，把腿垂到地板上。

“是的，很有趣。刚好够今天的量。”他尽可能优雅地站起身，把垫子放回了长沙发。

与平时一样，John多花了一小会儿确定Sherlock对一切都感觉舒服才送他出去，并向他保证他们周末之后还会再见。

Sherlock半勃着关上通往诊所的门，脑中转着一个念头。他一定得看看那侧肩膀。

\--

操。

John懊恼地皱起眉，用额头撞上了坚固的木门。

他该死的是怎么回事儿？他在委托人身边就不能控制住自己吗？他表现得像个被荷尔蒙冲昏头脑的小毛头。

他会因为被性意味地触摸而勃起并不太出人意料或者不合道理，面对其他委托人时，只有事情进一步发展了这种事才会发生；然而仅仅由于抚摸一个委托人而勃起是前所未有的。他抚摸Sherlock时浑然忘我，然后发现自己硬了，在躺下之前集中全部精力才得以纾缓——结果一躺下又迅速东山再起了。他完全忘记了Sherlock是一名委托人，让自己的手从不该在的地方游荡而过。

替代辅导疗法（surrogacy）的意图是在安全环境中使一个人体验性行为，他差点儿就把Sherlock的安全环境给破坏了。而这位满心信任的委托人还在为那种安全性支付他报酬。

他低头瞧着自己久久不退的勃起，叹了口气。在自慰和想想英格兰二者间纠结片刻以后，他解开裤子拉链，把硬挺抽了出来。快速挺动不超过一分钟，他就双腿发软，射在了窝成杯状的手里。他瞪着手心，为刚刚的事既尴尬又焦心。

“你他妈给我打起精神来，Watson，”他对自己嘟囔道，颓然地走到办公桌前。下次会面他必须得把自己盯得死死的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实sexual surrogacy一般并不译作“性替代辅导疗法”，更多作“性替身疗法”等，不过这个词的学术译法仍然空白。我文里这么翻译是为了跟前面sexual surrogate的译法对应。  
> 有人能帮我想想其他译名吗，依然跪求【


	4. 第四章

周一这天他早到了二十分钟。周末办公室关门，他一眼都没见到John，而Sherlock发现尽管有种种不顺，他居然开始期待这些见面了。John不是个白痴，而且他似乎真心喜爱Sherlock的陪伴，这为愉悦的交流添了助力，使其超过了他所习惯的量。他目前的熟人里最令人愉快的是Lestrade，可他在Sherlock身边还是吼的比说的多。

的确，他为了John能对他友好付了一大笔钱，但他连一次强忍住的翻眼或咬牙都没察觉到。

Sherlock踏进建筑时翘起了嘴角，对Freda兴高采烈地问候了一句“你好！”

她脸上惊愕又厌恶的表情让他更加鼓舞，他坐到一张正对着John房门的椅子上等候。

过了几分钟，John的门开了，他正要站起身才意识到要走出来的不是John。

一个四十五岁左右，大腹便便、几乎秃顶的男人打开了门，正回头看着John。

“那就再见了，”他说道，然后转身面向等候室。

在Sherlock明察秋毫的眼睛看来，他是一副淫猥男人的模样——他的衬衫掖得很乱，好像是紧张之中匆忙完成的，而且他嘴唇肿胀。当他注意到Sherlock坐在John门边的等候室里，他的脸红得发亮。

“我们明天见？”John的声音从房间内传来。

男人转了回去，大概朝着John站的地方。“呃……”

快速的脚步声，接着治疗师在门前出现，把一只安抚的手放在男人肩膀上。

“Dennis？一切都还——”他一看见Sherlock就停住了。“哦。这个很抱歉。”他向“Dennis”走得更近一些，小声说：“我们回见，行么？先走吧。”

男人明显尴尬极了，连忙冲出办公室，留下不自在的John，迷惘的Sherlock，和愉快的Freda。

“Sherlock，嗨。给我几分钟把所有东西清理干净，然后我马上就来陪你。”他露出一个疲倦的微笑，回到了自己的办公室。

考虑到他是在查案，Sherlock感觉自己处境极为不利。他之前从没觉得有必要思及自己关于John和各种各样不同男人睡这件事的感觉。毕竟，在这些约见期间他们都只是在完成自己的工作。可尽管如此，John用吻Sherlock的方式亲吻“Dennis”的念头还是让他肚子里有些东西绞痛。

房门紧闭，Sherlock什么都听不见。他不知道一场性替代辅导治疗以后的“清理所有东西”包括什么，但他颇为确定自己不愿意对此左思右想。与此同时，Freda正冲他幸灾乐祸地笑，好像穿过他皮肤一拳攥紧了他的胃的人就是她自己似的。

大约十分钟之后，John从办公室里重新出现，示意他进来。他皮肤泛着粉，头发尖儿湿湿的。他至少冲了淋浴。

“再说一遍，这件事我真的很对不起，”他们面对面落座时他开口道。“我不知道你会来得这么早。预约之间通常间隔半小时，但我一定是忘记了时间。”

和Dennis一起。

面对Sherlock的沉默，John继续道，“你见到他觉得困扰吗？”

“这为什么会困扰到我？”他隐忍地问。

“我经历过委托人对我接待其他人的事实清晰地表示嫉妒。而他们甚至没怎么真正撞见过另外的委托人。很多人做不到分享性伴侣，即使是因为我是一名治疗师。”John抚慰的、不主观评判的声音回来了。

Sherlock蹙起眉。“你没有伴侣，”他大声演绎道。

“我……”John被他的话绊了一下。“什么？你怎么知道的？”

“你对我看见另一个委托人的反应。你曾有数次不得不向别人解释自己的行为。但是你的紧张显示你有一段时间没这样做了。你的伴侣因为你的职业选择离开了你？”这不是完美的演绎推理，但是John脸上的表情引导他得出了结论。

John目瞪口呆地看着他。“你还真的能对人做推理，是么？对，我以前有个伴侣不喜欢我的工作，因此离开。”

“他是什么时候离开的？”

John没有直接回答。他花了些时间呼气吸气，然后揉着前额答道，“到现在刚过一年。”

比Sherlock猜测的久。对任何人来说这无人作陪的时间都挺久了。

“那之后就没有人了？”他问。

“唉，”John不大高兴地说。“在这里工作一天之后，我就不怎么想去搭讪人了。”

“你没有跟委托人以外的任何人睡过？”既然说到了John的性生活话题，Sherlock无法相信自己有多么好奇。“你觉得那会让你腻味吗？”

“Sherlock，”John说道，声音几乎愤怒；随即迅速转变态度，“这不是我们要解决的问题。我们能开始谈你的事了么？”

“我只想确定我的治疗师本身无须求医，”Sherlock说着扬起眉毛。

John很快回应了，“依我看来，我们每个人都能受益于某种类型的治疗师。不过我保证我完全有资格做一名性辅导师。”

“你具体有什么资格证明？”Sherlock从没离John的书桌靠得足够近，读不到挂在墙上的几张学位。

“啊，”John说，瞥了一眼学位。“噢，我在巴茨取得了医学学位，之后参了几年军。回来以后我确信医药并非我想要从事的工作，所以在国王学院读了临床心理学Ph.D。”

军队被提及使Sherlock脑中警铃大作。老兵参与暴力行为的可能性大得多，家庭暴力尤甚，还有罹患PTSD的风险……然而，他是医生的事实也使事情扑朔迷离。这解释了John原先很可疑的有关人体的知识，但也意味着他更有能力对其产生伤害，只要他想这么做。不过那五名男性的肢解似乎并没有什么章法。

“不管怎么说，”John打断了他的一系列思考。“还是直接跳到我们来到这里的真正原因……”他声音逐渐低下来，犀利地看着Sherlock。

“对，是的，开始吧。”Sherlock引诱地张开双臂。

John笑出了声。“好，今天的任务是在对方面前自然地脱下衣服。我们进展多远由你决定。我也希望抚摸你，所以记住我说过的，什么时候你觉得需要就叫我停下。”他的面容如此真诚，Sherlock觉得关于Dennis的想法开始消失不见了。

“我们要把所有衣服都脱了吗？”Sherlock不知道对此作何感想——他诡异地迫切想要看到John衣物之下，却感觉他不愿对John暴露自己。奇怪，想想人们有多少次见过不同程度裸体状态的他：Mycroft，Mrs. Hudson，Lestrade，苏格兰场大部分人，说起那回，是在发生一次事故污染了犯罪现场之后。可他还是发现自己在为John对他的反应感到紧张。荒唐。这个男人是收了薪金要保持表情一本正经的，再说他为什么要在乎一个治疗师对他身体的看法？

但他也无计可施。

“我想让我们试着脱到短裤为止，不过……你现在已经知道我会啰嗦什么了，对吧？”

Sherlock抿起双唇，试着笑了一下。“确实。”

“很好，”John微笑了，移动到Sherlock身边的速度快得Sherlock措手不及。他把一只手放到他的大腿上，就在膝盖上方，探身靠近。

“我想吻你，”他直通通对着Sherlock的耳朵说。他呼出的热气拂过他耳边，流下他的脖子。

侦探感到自己汗毛直竖，乳头紧绷。感觉到生殖器附近的血流增加了，他咬着牙。唤起这位天才真的只需要这样就够了吗？

Sherlock断定自己掌握主动权的时间早已过去，就扭过头直接吻在了John的嘴上。

他们相触的那一刹那，他听见John通过鼻腔猛然抽气，感觉他因为吃惊而极短暂地退缩了一下，而后重新推向他，探过来加深这一吻。

这根本不像他们之前的亲吻经历那样温柔。第二次治疗期间的啄吻可比不上这种火热。Sherlock的双手满望着能摸摸另一个人，但它们局促地垂在他身侧，拿不准要做什么。幸好John的手更稳些，他抓住了Sherlock的后脑勺，很用力。

John把紧抓的手挪到Sherlock脖子上，试图转过他的头，接着他感到那只手一阵震颤，从他脖子上松开了。他和John分开好看着他，在他收回手来用另一只手按摩时看到了他脸上轻微的痛楚。

“抱歉，没什么，”John说完又探了回来。

他没想抱怨这小小的中断，可是当他们的嘴唇再次相碰，动作更轻缓了，更安分了。更加专业。

当然，仍旧趣味无穷。也许没那么令人性奋，不过Sherlock情愿暂缓评判，因为John并没有让他失望的习惯。

让他失望？他到底在盼望什么呢？

John的手悄悄向下摸到了他的裤子腰带，缓慢地抽出了他衬衫的一个角。另一只衣角紧随其后，很快John的手指就钻到了他衬衫下，摊在他平坦的腹部。一对拇指爱抚着他的髋骨，十指张开，以非常细小的揉搓动作移动。

这与隔着衣服被触摸惊人地不同，像他们上周做过的那样，或者像他人生中习惯于从别人处接受的那种。这是肌肤相亲，他能立即感觉到热度在他们之间传递。他想John的指尖在他身上移动时他可以觉察到每一道细细的指纹嵴，尽管他知道这很荒谬。

那双手向上滑动，随之揭起了他的衬衫。布料与轻触让他起了寒栗，他感到一道道电流刺激击打过他的乳头。John的手摸上了他的胸廓，又顺着他的腹部向下，从他衬衫底下抽了出来，捏住他最上一粒纽扣。

他中止了亲吻，但与Sherlock的嘴唇只保持着几毫米的距离。

“你想解开我的衬衫扣子么？”

“呃，”他迟疑了，并为此厌弃自己。“是，好的。”他没有动。

John等了一会儿，每隔几秒就要吻一次，接着握住Sherlock的双手，将它们引上自己扣好的衬衫。

“那就继续吧，”他说。

一粒接一粒，Sherlock把纽扣从扣眼里嘣开，露出一寸又一寸金色的皮肤。沿着他的胸骨露出些许胸毛，不过中途消失了，在John的肚脐以下才重新出现。他的整个躯干顺着中央一道细长条向下逐渐被暴露出来。

“这儿，”John说着再一次握住Sherlock的手，拉到自己赤裸的皮肤上。起初Sherlock没有自发地移动，他只是让John引导着自己的双手四处抚摸他的躯体。他能感觉到一层浅浅的脂肪下坚实的腹肌，而他的胸肌也同样强壮。他们叠握的手滑过了John的右乳头，男人绷起身子，核心肌群收缩了。肌肉突然间显著突出，Sherlock发现自己的眼睛不能移开。不想移开。

可他的思绪又转向了John的肩膀，他左右为难，一边是他的头脑需要弄清那层薄棉布下有什么、这个人隐藏了什么，一边是他的身体似乎非要对着男人的肚腹继续凝视和无用地摩挲。

“你能不能……？”他说道，向衬衫的两肩示意。

幸运的是，John理解了他含糊的动作，微笑了。他把布料从肩膀翻下，让衬衫落下身体。

Sherlock的眼睛马上被John的肩膀吸引，一块狰狞的伤疤令那里的皮肉变了形。一片大约有小孩子拳头大小的星爆状图案使皮肤起伏坑洼，Sherlock被迷住了。这很显然是枪伤，说明John没有提及一个事实：他是因伤被迫退役的；他没有自己选择离开。

他突然有了另外一连串的演绎推理，差点儿害他暴露自己的身份。这是John的右肩，和他刚刚经历了一次痉挛的手是同侧。那只手明明白白地由于受伤而使不上力，愈合过程以及Sherlock之前估计的此职业上十一年工龄说明那大概是在十年以前。能持续这么久的震颤与乏力非常严重，可能是永久性的。

John甚至抓不住伴侣的头。

他绝不可能扼死那几位受害人。

“我知道它很丑。我们都不可能是完美的，”注意到他在直勾勾地盯着看，John微笑着说。

Sherlock不能作出回应，因为他正茫然无措。现在要做什么？如果John不是谋杀犯，他就不再需要卧底了。他可以宣布自己顾问侦探的身份，盘问治疗师。像对待其他任何一个线索提供者一样对待他。

但接着他设想，这会是他最后一次见到John亲切的眼睛与微笑。如果没有了责任，这个男人不可能还会对他这么友好。遇上Dennis狠狠提醒了他一把，他在为这些服务付款，这不是蓬勃发展的恋爱关系，不是真正的吸引。John和其他所有人一样对待他的想法让Sherlock肝肠寸断。

或许他可以使这次治疗成为他的最后一次，而后向Lestrade密报Dr. Watson的事。让一名真正的警察好容易能履行一次职责，盘问线索提供者。是的，这样可行。至少他不用承受John在不再收取薪金之后对他的鄙夷。

“我能脱掉你的衬衫吗？”

Sherlock张开眼皮抬头看进John不带评判的眼睛，清清嗓子，点了头。

金发男人咧开嘴笑了，他重新开始了亲吻这一娱乐，手指则解开了最上方的扣子。每解开一枚扣子，John就奖励他一个更重的吻，这之间是许多轻吻。Sherlock脑海里满是困惑和犹豫。没有必要的话他不应该再这么做。另外，他既已经知道了John是清白的，他就有了一种出乎意料的羞愧感，愧于自己在骗John。Sherlock脑中利他主义的部分固然很小，也在建议他和盘托出，不为别的，就为John理当知道。

男人一无所觉地继续在纽扣上下工夫，马上Sherlock就发现自己没什么别的好做，只能抖下衬衫，让它落在身后沙发上。

“上帝啊，”John说，缓缓下落的目光在Sherlock胸前观览无遗。“你真是美，可不是吗？”

Sherlock脸颊发烫，心好像跳到了喉咙里，John又倾身回来吻上他。为什么要主动夸奖？这些话是为了增加他的自尊心吗？

不一会儿情况就变得火辣了，Sherlock忽然意识到自己抬起双手，抓住了John光裸的肩膀。他在一只手掌下能感觉到伤疤的边缘，但他另一只手握着结实的肌肉，在他手里绷紧。

他们的唇碰了又碰，直到John的嘴在他唇下微微张开，舌头探出来从Sherlock下嘴唇轻擦而过。他抽了口气张开了自己的嘴，不料感觉到John的舌头滑了进来，途中同时刷过了他上下两片唇。他的阴茎极为踊跃地起了反应，为他双唇之间湿润的感觉而搐动充血。然而，这比起John的舌头与他自己的相触的感觉就相形见绌了。

他觉得几乎像是存在有形的拉扯，他们的舌头湿溜溜地滑到一起时他的下腹和胯猛地一颤。他没能忍住，从喉咙里发出一声呻吟。

这是一种奇特的知觉体验，他自大学以后就不曾感受过了，不过这无疑比那次经历好得多。

John在沙发上挪动身体，一只膝盖支在上面跪立起来，另一只脚踩着地板。现在他很高了，Sherlock得后仰着头来维持这个吻，他抓着John的腰固定住他，把他拽得更近。

他们亲吻着，两颗脑袋左右扭转，手抓住一片片皮肤肌肉。

“你会，”吻，用力吞咽，“你会介意我跨坐在你身上吗？”John上气不接下气地问，问题刚说完就不断偷吻，仿佛忘记了自己正在等着答案。

“不会，”Sherlock在张着嘴巴的碰触间低声说。

男人立马把另一只膝盖搁到长沙发上，牢牢将Sherlock困在大腿之下。舒服的重量压在了他的大腿根，当时John朝后坐下，双手沿Sherlock的胸肌抚摸，滑下他的肚子，又重新向上摸过他肩膀与大臂。那双手继续划出一道路线，令他感到暖热，又全化为不满足。

Sherlock的阴茎显然是觉得周围的热量不过是鼓励，让自己的存在更明显了。它正在变得不舒服，可是这种活动足够新奇有趣，Sherlock不想仅仅为了一点儿不适就停下。

正当他这么想时，亲吻和缓了下来。

他睁开眼睛，看见John在对他微笑。

“你应该摸摸我。探索我的身体。毕竟那是我的目标啊，”他说，表情是愉快和勇气的混合。这是Sherlock简直抗拒不了的。

“摸哪儿？”

“任何地方。只要你不想要，今天就没有界限。”好像要强调自己的观点一般，他在Sherlock的大腿上朝前挪了挪，正好磨蹭了到他裤子里的勃起，又回到了原位。

见Sherlock只是盯着自己，John又一次以自己的双手握住了他的。

“我们开始得轻松些，好不好？”他说道，把Sherlock的手放到自己裸着的躯干上。“和上回一样，只是少了一层布。”

他们继续吻着，Sherlock感觉自己的手不经他明确许可就转悠起来。它们摹过肌肉轮廓，陷进他肚子上的少许脂肪里。这感觉一定很愉悦，因为John在他嘴边的呼吸变重了，他的手重新抬起来捧住Sherlock的脖子。令人吃惊的是Sherlock发现自己也在享受触摸赤裸皮肤的感觉。温暖光滑，而且坚实。十分迷人，这样的新信息他以前从不觉得自己需要。

他无法分辨，John的敏感是为了帮助委托人理解自己喜欢什么而装出来的呢，还是出于本能；每当Sherlock擦过一块敏感区男人就会哼哼或者抽气，在他掠过他胸廓时甚至弓起了身子。

他们这样进行了几分钟，John再次退开了，这一次他面颊粉红，眼睛微闭。

“你觉得可以脱掉你的裤子么？或者我脱掉我的呢？”

Sherlock在选项之间摇摆不定。他硬得跟石头似的勃起惹人注目，他确定自己要是向治疗师展露出来会不自在，即使隔着短裤。他想让John把裤子脱了么？他得承认自己有一定的好奇。那会比他与一个男人采取过的任何行为都超出一步。或许能在以后的案子里派上用场。

“脱你的，”他说，直视John的眼睛。另一个男人慢慢咧嘴笑了，从Sherlock身上爬下。

他始终维持着目光接触，打开裤子纽扣，把拉链滑了下去。这样做时他的勃起从缝隙里带着他的黑色紧身四角裤顶了出来。他让裤子落到地板上，回到了之前在Sherlock身上的位置。

Sherlock困惑于接下来要做什么，要往哪里看，他能不能摸，他想不想摸。

John捧起他的脸颊好让他的脸回到原来的高度，在他嘴上印下一个吻之后说道，“允许你以你想的任何方式摸我身上任何地方。甚至可以说，鼓励。”

Sherlock把手放在他身体上，大约就在John方才指导他的地方，抚摩起来。John吻了他几次，其中一次用了舌头，然后用手盖住Sherlock的双手，轻轻带它们向后，向后，直到它们搭在他的臀大肌上。

不假思索地，Sherlock捏住以检验肌肉密度。得到的回应是John因为愉悦感惊讶地嗯了一声。他看进John的眼睛，又捏了一下，这次是为身体反应感到好奇。John鼻孔张开，双唇微启。

哦。

他是知道性反应的，当然了，可他以前从没这么显著地在另一个人身上触发过。不曾刻意这样做。

他伸头向前去吻John，同时用两只手扒开他的臀瓣。这激起了一声呻吟和臀部的扭动。

“天哪，Sherlock，”John对着他的嘴气喘吁吁道。他低头看着自己，引得Sherlock也这么做了。他看见John的勃起在短裤下直直挺立，尺寸可观，尽管Sherlock之前因为不大在意没有研究过平均水平。在它的最顶端，他的短裤沾上了很大一块湿斑。

Sherlock瞪大眼睛，深深吸气。他简直感觉到了自己的瞳孔在放大，他的大脑则在竭力催促感官，关于这一引人入胜的主题收集尽可能多的信息。

他由于唾液分泌增加而吞咽，紧紧抓住了John的屁股。

John的臀磕磕绊绊地朝他的移动，又一次擦过了衣料下的勃起。下一瞬男人就从Sherlock身前退了回去，挪回他大腿上。他们呼吸粗重，凝视着彼此。他们似乎错过了一个时机，John与他的身体保持着一定距离，但是把脸凑上来更平静地吻了几次。

“你知道吗，”John竟然说话了。“我想我们今天差不多完成了。”

Sherlock诧异地松开了手，John后仰着坐了一会儿，接着就站了起来。

他的勃起淫荡地凸出在他身前，但他似乎完全不觉得害羞。他拾起自己堆在地板上的裤子穿上了，把勃起塞进去时面色好像特别不舒服。

他那治疗师的微笑又回来了。

“你知道，你做得非常好。”

Sherlock向后靠在沙发上，仍然惊诧不已。他觉得这次治疗像是被缩短了似的，他还没有……还没有怎么？

John把他的衬衫扔给他，Sherlock披上，扣好扣子，同时John重新穿上了衣服。

“你对我们目前做的事情感觉还好吗？”John问道，他仍然站在两张沙发之间。Sherlock也站起身，在勃起绷到拉链时皱起了脸。

“是的。感觉奇怪但是……还可以，”他回答。

“行，这太好了。不知你对明天深入到更亲密的接触感觉怎样？你真的进展得很好。”

“可以。可以的。”实话说，要不是被拦下了，Sherlock在几分钟之前就乐于继续到那一步。而且他相当确定，后一天他不会再出现了。

“听起来很棒啊。那么，你都打理好了？”

Sherlock明白了自己该离开的暗示，套上西装外套、扣起扣子好掩住自己鼓起来的长裤，然后道了别。

\--

门关上的那一刻John就解开裤子纽扣放出了自己的阴茎。

怎样的一次治疗啊。

当他的手指拉开包皮时，他想起Sherlock揉着他的屁股，如同挑逗一样拨开他臀瓣，捏来又扯去……他强忍住一声呻吟，手指抹过小系带。

对一个自称的处子而言，他无疑知道他在做什么。这样的主动性比他习惯委托人们展示出来的要强多了，尤其是在第一次参与性活动时。

更不用说他显然精心保养的那具身体，不输大西洋彼岸任何一个内衣模特。

总的说来，他边想边扯着阴茎。今天进行得比可能情况好得多。至少他有了停下的心力，就此停下。再过大约三十秒他就要压在Sherlock身上手淫了，无论他欢迎不欢迎。他们甚至都没有谈到这天要有任何越过短裤的行为。他也不愿意不经严肃讨论就引入那些活动。

上帝，这个男人太惊人了。那种头脑——知道Mary没法应对他的职业而离开——尽管他把性别弄错了。还有那双敏锐的眼睛，显然能看穿一切。问及John的生活，仿佛他不只是一个毫无个性的治疗师。

他咬紧牙关，闷哼一声高潮了。


	5. 第五章

Sherlock不动声色地坐在贝克街221B的长沙发上，于嘴唇前双手合十。他对时间没有概念，不知道他在那里坐了多久。预约时段可能已经过去了，谁知道呢，那会意味着他没什么事情好担心。他拒绝看一眼钟弄清楚时间。毕竟，不管是哪种情况都不要紧了。

他前一天的发现令他大为震惊。比他在之前的案子里经历过的都要强烈得多。

是什么在让他烦心？不是那几宗谋杀，这一点可以肯定。他感到自己有时候简直完全忘记了还有个案子要破。

一桩案子常常会刺激他。困扰他。迷住他。在最坏的情况下，一桩案子或许会打击他。

但那些词汇全都不适合描述现在正使他胸中煎熬的感觉。脱开了他平常在破案期间会表现出的控制与自律，这回他感到莽撞，动摇，满怀希望。却又不知所措。

他心里没底儿到这个程度很不寻常，甚至可以说稀罕。尤其在涉及到案件时。他通常可以全心投入，把一个角色扮演得完美无缺，再不受影响地摆脱这一面。

是因为交往本质中的性意味吗？他差不多对性完全没有经验，但他曾目睹本来有一定智慧和逻辑的人成为其诱惑的牺牲品。他一直认为自己不至于干这种蠢事，但那也许是因为他从未参与其中。不，他拒绝相信他在步之前那些傻瓜的后尘。

是特别因为John吗？有时候感觉就像他和这个男人间有一种关系，不过有诸多因素可以、也几乎绝对在影响这一点。

另一面呢，他在考虑着回去，只为减轻自己的好奇心。他的案子与他欺骗了John的反常负罪感，密不可分，同样重要，然而他脑中有一个更大的烦恼。他享受性爱吗？这在他体内唤起了一些自慰不曾引起的感觉。后者从来都是敷衍；为了让他纠缠不休的勃起得以消退而做的事。但是和John一起，不知为何感受就不一样。那感觉并不像是他在单单把John当作一件自慰辅助物——Sherlock原设想两个人之间的性爱感觉会如此。他喜欢看John性唤起。喜爱唤起John。

抛却身体知觉，他与John的经历似乎是宝贵的知识。他的思维宫殿辟出了一个新套房，专用于存储他们在一起的时光，向他表明这一定很重要。一个普通的熟人能得到一个屋角就是走运了。Anderson只有半个橱架。

这些念头绕着Sherlock脑子里那一个问题没完没了地转。

他应该回去见John吗？

不知过了几分钟还是几小时，Sherlock屈服了，瞄了一眼钟。

15:35

会面定于25分钟后开始，而从贝克街到办公室步行要半小时。

身体赶在大脑运转前做出反应，他迅速站起身，飞快地穿上了大衣。

他想这说明他要去了吧。

\--

他迟到了。

就时机选择而言，他认为这是对早到的重大改进，不必眼看着Dennis笨拙地走出房门——否则他还能相当积极地展开联想。

John在等着迎接他，一见他到达就领他进了房间。

“你晚上过得怎么样？”他们在一张沙发上一起坐下时治疗师问道。

John冲他微笑的样子表明他不知道自己令Sherlock怎样心乱如麻，他猜这样倒是很好。

“没怎么睡，”他回答，因为其他答案都会是明目张胆的谎言。他知道黑眼圈暴露了他。

John关切地皱起眉。

“有心事？”

“不，我就是睡不着。”

“唉，”John将一只安慰的手放在他膝上，“听到这个我很难过。”

Sherlock低头看看那只手，又重新抬眼看着John，而对方又露出了微笑。他们之间有一阵明显的沉默，接着John把手滑上了Sherlock的大腿，笑容绽开，几近撩拨。

Sherlock问，“我们已经开始了么？”一边挑起一根眉毛。John问候他的时间一般要更久一点儿，不过他的身体看起来并不介意改变一下常规。

“不明白为什么在我们讨论今天这场治疗时我不能触摸你，”John说。“我知道之前我说过这话，不过你和我真的进展非常好。这十分不同寻常。到了第五次见面，看看你，”他向Sherlock的身体示意，使他迅速检视自己。

他意识到他在沙发上懒洋洋地坐着，陷得比有人陪伴时的可接受程度更低，而他的双腿几乎是下流地张开着。绝对比他平时张得更开。

在这么一场简短对话外加一只手放在他腿上之后？

他立刻坐直调整姿势，但John的手留在了他大腿中部，甚而稍稍移得更高了些。

“不必尴尬。我指出这一点是认为这样很好。你感到舒适。我要花上几个星期努力让别人停止坐立不安，或是抚摸以回应我的抚摸，或者直视我的眼睛。你和所有人都像这样吗？”

Sherlock张嘴要说话，却停住了。所有人？忽略掉他不会定期触摸一个人的事实——现在得排除John——“所有人”大致包括Mrs. Hudson，Mycroft，还有Lestrade。不，他肯定没有“和所有人都像这样”。

“如果你是指自信，那没错。然而，我缺少性或恋爱性质的经历。”

John的手滑得离他裤子裆部非常接近。

“是的，你这么告诉过我，我只是不太适应。不用在意。”John的手向下滑回了他的膝盖，Sherlock的身体失望地松弛下来。他甚至都没意识到自己绷紧了。

“由于我们昨天最后没有脱光衣服，”John开始说，“我想把这事作为今天的重点。这往往是符合逻辑的进展。到目前为止听起来还好么？”

“目前？”他怀疑道。

“Sherlock。先回答我。听起来好不好？”John直率而严肃。这看上去简直古怪，如今John玩笑或性感的时候可多得多。

“是，可以。”

“行。那你觉得我们能完成一些更亲密的触摸吗？”他的声音软和了，说这番话时小心翼翼。

Sherlock保持面色平淡，说道，“或许。”而内里他的心脏正为这个建议狂跳，他无法分辨这是由于兴奋还是恐惧。

“感到紧张完全正常，”John说，似乎注意到了他的生理反应。“性可能会显得异常或可怕，因为你离开它生活了这么久，但我保证这比你以为的要简单多了。”

他微笑着把手重新沿Sherlock大腿内侧滑上去，这次没有停，一直到放在他胯间为止。

Sherlock可以发誓他的体温上升了两度，他又一次低头看向那只手，再抬头看着John。他希望自己的眼睛不像他猜测的那样瞪得很大。

John弯过身来想要亲吻，却中途停下问道，“好么？”

“好的，”Sherlock细声说，然后他们嘴唇相碰，比Sherlock预料的要粗暴几分。他从这力道中后仰退出，又再次推向前。他突然想到，了解John的清白使他们的交流发生了极细微的变化。他没有时间深思这个想法，因为John的手在他逐渐胀大的下身用力按了下去，而后溜到他衬衫下摸着他的下腹，拨弄那里生着的稀疏毛发。

Sherlock没能及时压抑住一声呻吟，John自己也发出急切的声音回应。

有几分钟，他们的舌头又热又湿地滑在一起，而John的双手在他身体上游走爱抚。他们第一次断开亲吻是为了把John衣扣半解的衬衫举过头顶脱下，接着又过了两分钟，把Sherlock的也除去了。

John没有像昨天一样跨坐在他身上，而是分开他们的嘴，以在Sherlock唇角的一个轻吻作结，然后在他面前沉身跪在了地板上，这一刻Sherlock惊住了。

Sherlock为可能的发展重重地吞咽。John把手放在他的裤子前裆开口，看着他的眼睛，请求准许。

Sherlock点了一下头，脑袋后仰枕在了沙发上，不想看自己蒙受羞耻。

他感到那双手慢慢解开他的裤子纽扣、拉开了拉链，在裤子被拉下去时从沙发上抬起屁股。

“介意我把你的鞋子脱掉么？”

他低头看着John——后者在地上跪伏得很低，刚把Sherlock的裤子褪至膝盖。Sherlock罩在内裤里的勃起为这挑逗的画面抽动，这个动作吸引了John的目光。

John没有像Sherlock预计的那样大笑或打趣，他只是舔了舔嘴唇，又颇为认真地重新望向Sherlock的眼睛。

“动手吧，”他回答了悬而未决的问题。

John偶尔会向下瞥一眼，但在他解开鞋带、脱掉鞋子时他们大部分时候维持着目光接触。完成以后他将裤子全部除下，放在了一边。

John提膝站起，解开了自己的裤子拉链，让长裤随随便便地落在地板上。

男人接下来示意Sherlock站到自己身边，一等他们靠得足够近就抓住了他，Sherlock立时绷紧身体。

他们之前站着的时候从没离得这么近，他注意到自己比John高了不少。奇怪，他以前没有注意——治疗师动作里的自信与从容让他显得高了些。当John把他们拉到一起，他感觉到他们的髋部几乎完全在一条直线上，就断定他们的身高差距一定主要在上半身。

Sherlock煞费苦心才使自己的臀不要碰到John的——对自己设计师品牌短裤下紧绷绷的勃起再清楚不过。

他们的身体离彼此非常近，微微摇晃，偶尔会失去平衡，飞快地相擦过。每次碰触似乎都将Sherlock的皮肤燎起火焰。

没过多久Sherlock就紧搂住John的胸廓，双手压入了宽大的肌肉。他的勃起正在悸跳，他拼命努力不让John感觉出来。这个男人自然已经知道他硬了，但不需要什么东西来提醒他他对Sherlock的影响。

“上帝啊，Sherlock，”John中断这一吻，把脑袋埋在Sherlock肩颈相接处，转而在那里的皮肤上亲吻轻咬。“我能不能……”

他两只手抓住了侦探的臀肌，用力揉捏。Sherlock忽然明白了前一天男人为什么那么享受他的动作，他不由自主地向前挺动，他们的勃起触到了一块儿。在他渴求的阴茎上一记重压。

快感如此猛烈地击中Sherlock，令他膝盖发软。他在软倒之前稳住了自己，John仍然紧抓着他的屁股牢牢托住他。

他们彼此对视，Sherlock在John眼睛里看到了清清楚楚的欲望。他能和一个委托人维持这种性唤起水平，显然是位优异的专业人士。

“你感觉起来太好了，Sherlock。喜欢这个是没关系的，”John说着舔舔唇。他在原地托着不动，让Sherlock本能地以小幅戳刺动作将他们的阴茎在一起磨蹭。“操。你在做的事感觉真棒。”一声呻吟，随后是一个吻。

“操，”John重复道，气喘吁吁，定住了Sherlock的臀。“脱掉你的短裤。我也同时把我的脱了，好不好？”

Sherlock大脑的绝大部分已经不再关心除阴茎以外的任何东西了，因此当额叶的一小块仍旧建议他感到窘迫时，他忽视了它。

他们分开，各自脱下短裤、从中间踏出来后John站回了Sherlock身旁。让人松了一口气。他都没怎么来得及担心自己的阴茎会被仔细察看、被立即发觉它有多渴求。

他们的紧邻又一次使他们的阴茎碰在一起，但这一次是滚烫的皮肤相贴。不知为何，更好，好得出奇。他们的脸隔着几厘米，每次呼吸都相互交织。他正在适应肉体贴到自己最私密部位的感觉，为动作的暂时停止而高兴。他不确定这会儿自己有没有接吻的精力。

然后John说话了。

“我很想摸你。可以那样么？”

“呃，”Sherlock听见自己的声音颤抖，可又没多余的心思去发窘。“好的，”他说道，顿了顿。“好的。”

John咧嘴笑了，他们的嘴唇将触未触，他看着Sherlock的眼睛。

“谢谢你。”

John的手向下伸去，捧住他的勃起，极为轻柔。这既使人吃惊，又给人挑逗。

“重点儿，”Sherlock低沉地说，John呻吟着遵照指示，更用力地握住他。当John的手开始运动，Sherlock倒抽着气，紧紧攥住John的短发。他主动献吻，感觉John的手加快了速度。Sherlock知道在这个阶段他没有可能阻止一次高潮了，感觉到自己的臀不自觉地顶进John的手里，擦着他们的肚子。

他隐约意识到John喘着粗气在Sherlock的髋上磨蹭着自己的勃起，但无法掌握住任何细节。

“上帝啊，John，”他随着顶动的节奏喘道。

“操，”John回答，眼睛睁得很大。“你真他妈的美。”

他感到John的另一只手臂圈上他的后腰，将他们的髋部压在一起。压力增加了，他感到他的双球紧绷上缩，阴茎变硬颤动。

他发出一声淫亵的呻吟，热量仿佛顺着他的四肢蔓延开，到达他身体的每块表面。他立即感到头晕目眩，好像能完成不可思议的难事。再挤推一下，他就射得他们肚子上到处都是。

一等他结束溅射、抽搐，John就放开他，双手抓住他髋部两侧，垂下头靠在Sherlock肩膀上，兽性地挺动到他髋骨所成的凹处里。

没过十秒钟，Sherlock还在从耳鸣中恢复，John的身体紧绷起来，他呻吟着在Sherlock肩膀上用力咬下，达到高潮。

Sherlock感觉到一缕一缕的精液落在他的下腹和依然在变软的阴茎上。

他们一动不动站了一会儿，接着John说，“我得坐下。”

他瘫倒在沙发上的时候，Sherlock觉得自己心头涌起了一大波内疚。

即使他的身体放松、充满催产素，他的头脑还在快速运转，不能听从指挥平息下来。这件事不能继续了。这是对治疗师的公然不敬，而Sherlock发现自己竟越来越喜欢这个人。他不仅在背叛John的信任，而且在妨碍调查。Lestrade今天就该来盘问John了，接着他们就能去查找谋杀犯。

他最后长长地看了一眼John轻松快乐的脸。他在冲他微笑，温柔的眼睛带着询问，就像他想再问一次Sherlock是否还好。

“我要招认一件事，”Sherlock说。

“什么事？”John面上的表情仍然昏昏沉沉，但现在他因关切露出额纹。

“我可能没有完全跟你说实话。”

John停下来，在他脸上探查，“……关于什么？”

“我来的原因，我想是吧。我，啊，”他低下头，对自己正在经受的负罪感满不习惯。“我是伦敦警察厅的顾问侦探。而且我在查一宗案子。个中细节不知怎么牵扯到了你。”

“……一宗案子？你什么意思？所以你是——”他住了口，一脸茫然。

“几位你从前的委托人被谋杀了，我原怀疑与你有关。当然，之后我已经查明你不是我的嫌犯。”

John目瞪口呆。“所以你不是为了治疗来的？你……你一直都在评估我？”

“呃，”Sherlock明白这个问题的暗示，迟疑了。“我不是为了治疗而来的，不是。”

“这……天啊，Sherlock。”他停住了，好像突然想起了什么东西。“还是Sherlock，对吧？”

他点头作答，死死盯着John背后的墙。

“我的天。”John站起身踱来踱去，一场激烈高潮的迹象已然消失。他转回身面向Sherlock，怒火中烧地说道，“那你在所有事上都撒谎了吗？你真的是那么好的一个演员？”

“不。我没有谎报……呃，我不是小提琴老师，显而易见。然而我确实演奏。除此之外，我没有说谎。我与你预订会面治疗的背景情况并不属实，不过容我补充一句是为了救人性命，但我告诉你的其他一切都是真的。”

“所以说，全部这些……”John明显张口结舌，“进展。全部这些……我们在做的事情。你不是在骗我？装着很紧张实际上却在寻开心？回家和朋友们好好乐一场？”他的语气变得嘲讽而恼怒。

“不是。”Sherlock终于对上了他的眼睛。

\--

一方面来说，John感觉被彻底背叛了。Sherlock从头到尾都在说谎。他说其余部分是真的，但他来到这里的整个原因就是谎言，John觉得自己像是在肚子上挨了一拳。

从另一方面说，他承认这样的回应实在是缺乏理性、过于激动。他知道，他的愤怒和难堪只是因为他开始对Sherlock有了非治疗师的感情。这一点很明显。如果他仅仅感觉遭到了背叛，他会知道的。

他的反应出格了，他知道自己得缓和下来。他逼着自己深吸一口气，放松他紧绷的肩膀。

从好的一面看，Sherlock不在他的委托人之列。从来都不算是。这帮助减轻了他对于自己倾慕之情的内疚。而且，他几乎好笑地想，这意味着他不用为今天的治疗最终变得有多不专业而恐慌。

John思考时房间里一阵长久的沉默。Sherlock显然把自己打理了一下，站起身，正在重新扣上衬衫。

“警察厅的一位侦探会在今晚或明天讯问你。如果你别提到……我，我将不胜感激。”Sherlock看起来不太舒服。

“当然可以，”John答道，声音尖锐，但不失礼貌。

“谢谢你，”他说，系好了鞋带。“我……”他停了一下，“我确实感激你为我做的一切。我不习惯这种友善，即使是付款取得。”他紧张地笑了笑，John还没想到要说什么，他就走出了房门。


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 避雷提示：卷子为了破案英勇献身，跟嫌疑人亲摸了一把。感天动地的敬业精神！希望大家不要被吓到【喂

John麻木地凝视着紧闭的房门。

他把Sherlock的临别话语在脑中过了一遍又一遍，最终感觉到头脑作出了反应。

不习惯友善？突然间，他的很多行为都更容易理解了。他自信，但有时像是假装的。他从自信到不安的转换非常快。他不愿让John看到他脆弱的一面。

一个不习惯友善的男人。

John觉得他的心脏在胸腔中膨胀起来。那个男人开始向John打开心门了。他在过去两次治疗中已经感受到，Sherlock冷漠的外表在开始破裂。发现这些变化、利用它们帮助委托人是他工作的一部分，然而在Sherlock这里，他只觉得幸运。

他坐在沙发上，两只手抓着脑袋。时间毫无意义地过去，他一遍遍回想着自己与Sherlock的交往。

从一开始他就想到这一位委托人不知怎么地似乎“不对劲”；和大部分其他人都不同。但他不会谎称他预见到了这惊人的秘密。

他坐了很久——Freda匆匆进来道了晚安，他叮嘱她走时留个门。据说他要候着一位警探呢。

\--

关门声在贝克街221号内回荡，可以听见Lestrade的脚步重重踏上通向B公寓的十四级台阶。

灰发探长进门时，比Sherlock考虑到他未破的案件而料想的更快活些。

“喔，”他坏笑着说。“这场问询可有趣儿。”

Sherlock立刻紧张起来。Lestrade的语气有没有可能意味着John没有信守诺言？说明他告诉了探长……

“何以见得？”他拖长调子问，小心地保持面无表情。

“这个嘛，你可不是每天都能碰上一个性治疗师，对不对？”他说道，在Sherlock对面的空扶手椅上坐下了。

“性辅导师，”他纠正道。

“什么？”

“他不是性治疗师。那些是仅仅与委托人口头谈论性的临床心理学家。他是一名性辅导师。”

“是啊，对，”Lestrade不在乎地摆摆一只手，仍旧带着一丝坏笑，好像觉得这个职业实在是特别有趣。“靠跟处子上床谋生，是吧？合法的。非常有意思的人，这点我同意。”

“他有什么情报吗？”Sherlock问，克制住自己没有就John职业的具体细节纠正探长。从他离开办公室只过去了几个小时——Lestrade一定是接到他的来电就立即作出了反应——但他迫切地想要知道自己不在期间发生了什么事。

“其实还真有。非常好。”Lestrade坐舒服了，抽出他的记事本看了看。“原来，有几个委托人事后骚扰他。自认为爱上他了。看来每份工作都有风险啊，对吧？”

就跟Sherlock还需要更多理由为他对于Dr. Watson的迷惘痛斥自己似的。委托人爱上他？骚扰他？说到底，他们全都只是委托人而已。John可能一天要应付半打的人，方式与他对待Sherlock的方式一模一样。考虑其他任何东西都是显见的愚蠢。他回去进行又一场治疗之前就知道了。

Sherlock慢慢眨眼，深吸一口气好让头脑清醒。

“你有他们的资料，我推想？”Lestrade点头，Sherlock继续道，“有几个人？以何种方式骚扰他？”

“他给了三个名字让我调查。全是过去两年内的委托人。他说比这个时间还早的那些，最近都没有联系过他。不过他们都是些讨嫌的人。他们给他寄信，寄他房子的照片，他们每周给办公室打电话试图预约……”

“那么动机就是嫉妒。杀掉现在或近期的委托人，因为他们与自己爱上的男人上了床。”Sherlock说。他立马想到他也是潜在的受害者。用自己当饵？不通报苏格兰场，要怎么做？他得需要后援。他不知道自己在对付的是什么、是谁。

“似乎是吧。天哪，这家伙真惨。他好像给整个情况吓得不轻。他说这星期剩下几天他要休假，这我不怪他。”

“他说了这话？”Sherlock来不及阻止自己就问出了口。他讨厌重复。

“对的。那你听着，明天来苏格兰场一趟看看档案。”他站起来，又停了一下。“你还好吧？你看起来有点儿闷闷不乐的。”他口气认真，带着关心。

“没事。”Sherlock过去一个星期里被问是否还好的次数比之前一年都要多。

“啊，挺好，”Lestrade说道，看上去并不相信。“那就明天见了，嗯？”

“明天见。”

然后男人就离开了。

\--

第二天，Sherlock在摆弄着自己的手机。他已经去过了苏格兰场，获得了几个嫌疑人的姓名与体貌特征描述。然而，他的计划很大程度上要依赖一位John Watson的参与。

他在读案卷时也得以记下了那个男人的手机号码，而且他知道自己只离他差一通电话之遥。他犹豫的原因不止一个。首先，他发现他无法预测男人到底会不会同意帮助他。如果他对自己完全坦诚的话，他不得不承认自己并不了解这个男人。他知道关于对方生活的一些事实，可他发觉他难以预测，此外，他的信息收集自一个男人担当治疗师时——表现并不自然。

他的第二点迟疑，他自己觉得难以接受，就是他不想在非治疗环境中同John交往。他不想让表面上很美好的回忆被现实锈蚀。

不过这会是最适合在各夜总会出现的夜晚。周四晚几乎总是顾客盈门，且五次谋杀中的两次发生在周四。尚非固定模式，但是希望模式将在今晚形成。

Sherlock挫败地发出声音，在221B已经磨旧了的地板上来回踱步。他把这个主意在脑子里转了又转，实在想不出哪种抓住凶手的方法既能让自己没有生命危险，又不牵扯到John。

他滑动打开手机屏幕，盯着那个号码，它在嘲弄他，刺激他。

他轻点那只绿色图标，把手机举到耳边。

“Dr. Watson。”用回礼节性称呼，从而令自己与对方保持距离。“我是Sherlock Holmes。”

\--

Sherlock紧瘦的紫衬衫在他的后背和砖墙之间直往上缩，他故意没有拽好它。他注意到了排队去夜总会的人们投来的欣赏目光，满意地抿起双唇。万一他们的嫌犯在夜总会里，他今晚就需要吸引所有可能的关注。有越多人看着他，谋杀犯注意到他的可能性就越大。

John迟了十三分钟。

他不会来了，他脑子里一个声音小声说。不，给他时间。这家夜总会不好找。

几双眼睛对上了他的，他将嘴唇弯成一个勾引人的巧笑。一只手提起自己的衬衫前襟，揉着通向他紧身长裤下的体毛的线痕。数只眼睛跟着向下看去。

John在哪儿？如果这个男人不现身的话，这就将是对时间的极大浪费。在电话里他听着很乐意，尽管惊讶。

恰当他的手表告诉他治疗师现在迟到了十七分钟时，那个男人本人上气不接下气地赶到了。

Sherlock没动弹。只是瞥了瞥他。

“Sherlock！嗨！听着，我迟到真是太抱歉了，我在地铁站外头彻底迷了路。我从来弄不明白老街站，你知道吧？”

“我不知道。”他不会提到一辆出租车把他送到了距夜总会门口几米处。“你准备好了么？”他好好打量了一下男人，看见他至少努力遵从了自己的指示。

他穿着一件明显过时了的黑色T恤，比Sherlock想象他平时会穿的任何衣服都要紧，配一条曾经很贴身的牛仔裤。Sherlock心不在焉地想着，这个男人会不会穿着帆布袋子也依然迷人。

“唔，我尽力了。不过我上次去夜总会是好几年前了。你看着……好像比我擅长这个。”John赞赏地垂下眼看尽Sherlock全身，开始露出微笑。

Sherlock不知道如何回应这一仿若调情的评论，就从倚着的墙面优雅地站直身体，领着John向大门走去。一直移动，不要闲聊。

“因为你迟到了，我们应该出动了。我先进去。你几分钟后跟上，尽可能保持不引人注目。不要去吧台，不要坐下，站在房间边缘观察。如果你看见了你认得的人，发短信给我，我会感觉到震动。如果想在卫生间碰头，连发两条。明白了？”

John为这些指示的飞快语速眨着眼睛，但是表情变得坚定，点了点头。“明白了。”

十分钟之后，他们就位了。

Sherlock斜靠在吧台边上，努力很诱惑地半闭着眼睛，同时则在回避别人的挑逗。他知道John在房间另一头，但只是偶尔向那边瞟一眼。不必将可能的谋杀犯的目光引向那位——如果Sherlock没错的话——他会认出来的治疗师。

他点了一杯又一杯汤力水，以营造摄入酒精的印象，并且相应地放松姿态与行为。最好让人们以为他不设防。

正当他要去用一下卫生间的时候，他感觉到后裤兜里的手机震动了。他成功控制住了自己的表情，但是感到身体微微绷紧。John认出了某个人，他显然认为此人是可能的嫌犯。Sherlock刻意放松身体，后仰得更厉害了些，稍稍摇晃自己的头。制造酩酊大醉的假象。

不出三十秒，一只手轻轻摸到了他的手臂，他便转过身。

Sherlock震惊地看到了一个他自己也认出来了的男人。

脑袋正逐渐秃顶，只稀松盖着些头发，圆滚滚的肚子凸出，包在一件太紧的纽扣领衬衫里。

“Dennis。”

男人以大概自己觉得很忸怩的方式微笑了。

“Dr. Watson的办公室，对吧？我从来没听过你的名字。”他左手继续放在Sherlock胳膊上，递出右手来要握手。Sherlock不情不愿地握住了。

“Sherlock，”他说，终于醉醺醺地微笑回应。

“我没指望能在这里碰见Watson那的其他人。我猜着我们多半是群害羞的人。我其实来这里是希望找到人做练习。如果你懂我意思的话。”男人挤挤眼，把手滑到Sherlock肩膀上。

他抑制住一阵哆嗦，只是很勉强。如果这就是Dennis使用的搭讪技巧，那难怪他们发现的受害人血液酒精含量都超标。他遇上清醒的人根本不可能成功。

Dennis转向吧台招呼酒保，Sherlock抬头瞥向John，却发现他侧着身子，明显是在讲电话。

Sherlock不禁皱起眉毛。John是在查案期间接社交电话？工作电话？他真的会接到工作电话吗？他是在给Lestrade打电话？

他移开目光，正感觉到Dennis转回来面向他，端着两杯新制的、真正含酒精的饮料。

“你刚刚在说的练习是怎么回事？”Sherlock问道，高高噘起嘴唇，表现得好像他喝多了在调情。

Dennis脸上一亮，又惊又喜。Sherlock正中他下怀，男人显然非常激动。

“我……你想不想……”Dennis向一面墙打了个大幅度的手势，Sherlock扫视一番看见了门，估计通向室外。

他鼻翼一动，知道自己不管怎么样都要得到案子的答案了。

“我们走。”他抓住Dennis的手，允许自己被拉向那扇门。他环顾四周寻找John，但在这个新的角度无法从人群之间找到他。

他们刚一出来，Sherlock就发现自己被推到夜总会的砖墙上，Dennis马上凑过来要接吻。他们在一条黑暗的小巷里，路上胡乱放着不少垃圾箱，装着一盏灯；过去一个月里两个男人的尸体正是在此被发现。

热气喷在他的皮肤上，接着男人干裂的嘴唇碰到了他的。他的鼻子因为本能的恶心而皱起，但他保持不动，任Dennis一边在他上身动手动脚，一边像是在奋力把他的上嘴唇从脸上吸掉。

“这感觉怎么样，嘿？你喜不喜欢这样？”

Sherlock心里相当大的一部分在渴望着这个男人尝试谋杀他。

他从喉咙里发出一声含含糊糊的声音。

“我像这样摸你的时候感觉好吗？”那双手移到了他的屁股。这和John做的时候感觉差别那么大，真是不同寻常，值得进一步审视。要是他能不担后果地把这个男人甩开，他早就欣然从之了。

“John像这样摸你了吗？”

他的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。这儿，他们有进展了。

“John是不是摸了你，亲了你？你也摸他了？他摸你的老二了吗？”他的声音正在失去自认性感的一面，变得咄咄逼人。

突然间叼着他嘴唇的牙用力咬下，那双手抓疼了他的皮肤。

“他干过你了吗？”Dennis咬牙切齿地咆哮道。

Sherlock总共只挣扎了一秒钟，Dennis就莫名其妙地扑跌到了一边，他膝盖着地的时候一声低低的“砰”在巷子里回荡。一把Sherlock刚刚并不知道存在的刀从对方手里飞脱，他把它踢开了。

John在他的视线里，正揉着攥起的拳头。

他们对视片刻，接着John说，“我操啊？”然后Dennis从地上爬起来张牙舞爪地扑向Sherlock。

John在他接近之前就膝击他的胃部，再用两只手肘把他疼弯下腰的身子撞到了地上。

Dennis设法抓住了John的脚踝，将他绊倒在地，开始朝他爬过去。

“John，”他呼哧呼哧地说，“John，你不懂。过来。”

“你他妈给我滚开！”John急匆匆地想站起来，他们短暂扭打了一会儿，他就占了上风。

“不，John。我爱你。我是在为了你这么做。这样我们就能在一起了，只有我们。”

Dennis终于被制服了，面朝下趴着，John坐在他背上，把他两臂扣在背后。

Sherlock——为John的快速反应吃了一惊，虽然考虑到他的从军经历，并不该大惊小怪——终于把手伸进了裤子口袋去拿手机。

“那我这就给Lestrade打电话。”

“不必了，”John压在前委托人身上回答，“他应该马上就到。”

几分钟后警察赶到时Dennis又进行了顽强抵抗，然而他们干脆利落地收押了他。John和Sherlock都被提供以急救援助，但二人都拒绝了，John还嗤笑了一声。

“所以说，”一等他们能自由离开、一起朝主干道走去时，John就说道，“你的工作总是这么刺激吗？”他望向Sherlock的时候眼睛发亮，微笑十分夺目。

侦探禁不住微笑回应，肾上腺素依然涌动，让他飘飘欲仙。“并不总是。不常能走运抓到连环杀手。”

John大笑起来，转向他，在人行道中央停下了。

“人们总是告诉我说我的工作很激动人心。我想任何一天我都会抛弃我的，选择你的。”John的微笑很有感染力，可Sherlock提醒自己，这只是因为肾上腺素。他不想现在让自己尴尬，等头脑清醒后立刻就懊悔。

“是的，唔。我想你不用再担心要帮助我了。案子结了。Lestrade会需要录一份证词，但你可以明天再去办那事。感谢你的帮助。”Sherlock转过身，开始在街上找出租车。

“你要走了？”他听着很失望，不过Sherlock弄不清是为什么。

“案子结了，”他重复道。

“你想去喝一杯么？”他一步踏入了Sherlock的私人空间。

“我再也不是你的委托人了。你不用花时间跟我一起。我建议你利用这一事实。”Sherlock生硬地回答。

“你再也不是一名委托人了？从来都不真正算是，对不对？”他迈一步靠得更近，扯住Sherlock的衬衫领子。他仰起了脸。“如果我想要花时间跟你一起呢？”

Sherlock回望着John面朝他的脸，看见不安与热切并存。

“为什么？”这个词准确总结了Sherlock所有的问题。

John笑出了声，“为什么？我们瞧瞧，你聪明，根本就是才华横溢，你勇敢，风趣，性感得要死……你觉得怎样？”肾上腺素显然还在澎湃。Sherlock以前从没见过现在John眼睛里的火花。

他觉得怎样？John的靠近和往常一样限制了他的思考能力。他能感到他的呼吸落在他脸颊，和Dennis的那么不一样。看见他鼻子上的雀斑，它们在距离更远时不会被察觉。

“你想要怎样？”他问John。

“我觉得……如果你愿意，我觉得我想和你一起回家。”他的眼睛落在Sherlock嘴唇上，Sherlock舔了舔唇，接着看见John重重吞咽。

“好。”


	7. 第七章

221B的门在Sherlock身后咔哒一声关上，他转身面对John。男人皱着脸，额头上现出深纹。

出租车上一路很沉闷，他们两个都望向窗外，Sherlock意识到自己在紧张地颠着膝盖，John则攥着两拳。为什么John会紧张，他不知道。

“Sherlock……”John说道。

“哎？”

“你……对这事确定吗？”John看上去内疚得要命。Sherlock感到纳闷儿，他之前竟然没有注意到John对此事的情绪在缓慢累积，到了这种程度。

“你为什么焦虑？”他没有回答问题，转而问道。

John的眼睛扫了扫房间的上角，他深深吸气。

“我不确定这是否……”他停下来，眼睛在几面墙上漫无目的地扫视。“我的意思是，你曾是我的委托人，Sherlock。”

Sherlock眯起眼睛盯着John，努力理解他。是的，他曾是他的委托人。这不正是重点所在吗？如果John不觉得自己欠了Sherlock什么东西，如果他不觉得有义务完成自己的治疗，他甚至都不会来这里，那么这内疚感源自何方？

“是的。”

“你明不明白，我可能有一些……道德界限？那会……禁止某些行为？”

“不。”

人们通常都非常容易读懂。那他为什么没法读懂John？

“哦我——”John叹道，背过身，两只手抓挠着短发。“我感觉我像是在利用你，”他说着转回来，直视Sherlock的眼睛。

Sherlock眨眨眼。“你怎么可能做到呢？我们二人都了解全部情况。”

“我相对于你处在权力地位！我……我曾是你的治疗师，你对我吐露心迹，你相信我会尊重你，再看看我们现在。我几乎是求了你带我回家。”John长呼一口气，再次转过身，切断了目光接触。

Sherlock皱着眉。“我愿意接待你。我理解你会有一种完成工作的冲动。我发现我自己对一件悬而未决的案子有相同感受。”

John愣住了。

“抱歉，啥？”

“我说，我理解——”

“闭嘴吧，”John说，立即又继续道，“‘一种完成工作的冲动’？你在说什么鬼玩意儿啊？”

“你显然是出于某种责任感或者善终的需要，想要完成我的治疗。这对我来说可以接受，因为你在我的案子里帮了我很大忙。”

John瞪着他，很惊恐似的。他缓缓闭上眼睛，蹙起了眉毛。

“哦上帝，Sherlock。不。根本不是那样。我，”John重重地吞咽一下才继续说，“我爱慕你。非常爱慕你。已经有一段时间了。太久了，说实在的。”

Sherlock的胃绞紧了，他能感到自己脸上发热。

“什么？”

“Sherlock，得了吧。你那么出色，肯定知道这个啊。”

“你爱慕我？”即使在他自己听来，他的声音也是脆弱的。

“天哪，”John无力地笑了一声，“我希望你别以为我和我所有的委托人都像那样发生关系。”

“你没有吗？”他问道，大脑依然熄着火。

“Sherlock，”John问，声音突然变柔了，“我能吻你吗？并非因为我是你的治疗师、你是我的委托人，而是因为我想？而且，我希望，因为你想让我这样做？”

他比刚开始说话时近得多了，Sherlock感觉自己点了头，接着John一只手拢住他的后颈，把他微微压下。

他们嘴唇相接，轻柔地，试探地。两张嘴都为第一次碰触吸气，John加重了在他脖子上的抓握，把他压得更低。当他们的嘴妥帖地相碰，John张开嘴巴，吮了Sherlock的下唇。

Sherlock不由地呻吟，感觉自己的阴茎为这记吮吸颤动。

“John，”他低哑地说，未经思考。

男人马上同他分开，应道，“嗯？啊？”他眼睛半闭着，但很快关切地睁开了。

他看到John的脸上担忧却性奋的面部表情，闪电似的理解了，John说爱慕他不是在撒谎。这个性能力优秀、技巧娴熟的男人心甘情愿。甚至可以说，迫不及待。

“没事。继续吧，”Sherlock说，别扭地在不要碰到他的前提下打手势让他靠近。

John脸上绽开一个微笑，他从喉咙深处发声说，“嗯，非常感谢你。”

他再次吻他，将他向后推到公寓的门上。John贴得更近，他们的胸膛很快就紧紧压在一起。Sherlock不能确定，但他想象自己能感觉到John的心脏挨着他的心脏快速跳动。

想起他上次亲吻John以及随后发生的奇迹，他的阴茎迅速对这些活动兴致勃勃。本能和欲望驱使他把双手放在John的臀上，按向自己髋骨，他们的勃起相互拱动着，研磨着。

John倒抽着气，把脸埋在Sherlock脖颈处，吮他锁骨上方一点的皮肉。

“什么——”John开口道，放开那块皮肤，又咬了咬。“你想要什么？我能做什么？”

他能做什么？照Sherlock看来，一切。他会允许John做Sherlock迄今为止甚至不知道真实存在的事情。

“你可以做你喜欢的事。我不再是你的委托人了，对吧？”

John的吞咽声清晰可闻。

“的确不是。我们能去你的卧室么？”

他们走向卧室，一开始很慢，但John一弄清他们要往哪儿去就打了头阵，走得快些了。

他们亲吻时仍然站立着，John把Sherlock的衬衫掀起来卷过他的胸肌，鼓励他把手臂举过头顶，好把衣服完整脱下。他们重新靠近亲吻，后来再一次分开，让John不大在乎地脱去自己的衬衫。

John的双手放到他肩上，将他轻轻向后推。

“躺下。”

Sherlock热切地遵从了，爬上床仰面躺好，两膝抬起，微微分开。

John在床前站了片刻，他稍有些不合身的牛仔裤在拉链处夸张地支起，从胸前到面颊红成一片，构成一幅淫亵的画面。

“上帝，Sherlock。我希望你能看见你自己。你不知道你有多么……”他声音渐弱，解开了牛仔裤拉链，令裤子落到地板上。他的紧身四角裤前面是湿的，阴茎抵住灰色棉布的轮廓实在是放荡。Sherlock舔着嘴唇，感觉自己的勃起在跳动。

John一秒都不浪费，爬到了床上，随后很快爬到了Sherlock身上。一只膝盖在Sherlock膝盖之间，胸膛紧贴——多亏John的体重，腹股沟也扣着彼此的髋部。

这是Sherlock第一次感到另一个人的体重如此有力地压住自己，他忍不住要弓起身体迎向这种知觉。

他们以那个姿势吻了几分钟，从几乎纯洁、闭着嘴巴的吻发展到最后，舌头在一起湿湿地滑动，嘴差不多一刻都不会闭拢。他们之间的热度不断升高，据Sherlock所知他们速率渐快的呼吸和体力消耗无关，因为他几乎躺着没动。

John咬了Sherlock的唇，比之前要用力，一阵冲击波从他体内穿过，他的臀对着John的髋顶了一下。John停下来，似乎是故意的，又再次咬住Sherlock的嘴唇，更加用力。Sherlock呻吟着朝上抬起了屁股。

“哦，”他吃惊地说，John正退开来，对上他的眼睛。

“哦，还真是，”John说道，眼里闪着一道淘气的光。

接着，金发男人向下方挪了一点儿，简直用牙齿把自己挂在了Sherlock的脖子上。他一次移动几厘米，轻轻咬着，而后找到一块让Sherlock弓起身子的地方，更用力地咬下去。

Sherlock大叫出声，手抱着John的脑袋按向自己的脖子，不许他离开。他从前一无所知，另一个人啮咬他的脖子会是这等感觉。

咬力每稍增加一点都使Sherlock叫得更大声，直到他的视野开始被快感染成一片白。John松开他，略略向左侧移了移，再次咬下，Sherlock就在他髋骨上磨蹭起了自己饥渴难耐的阴茎。

只要再顶几次，他就几乎能……

John退后，放开了他的脖子。

“天啊，”John喘息道，惊奇地凝视着他。“你还藏了别的后手吗？如果你还有办法变得更性感，那你只有现在警告我才公平。”

Sherlock向他看回去，晕晕乎乎的。John的头发彻底乱成一团，他的嘴唇通红，因沾着唾液闪闪发亮。

“我……不知道那会这么棒，”Sherlock说道，尽他最大努力说得慢，说得清晰。

“我猜，”John向后挪去，顺着他的身体朝下，吻住一只乳头，“你没办法告诉我，”吻他的胸廓，“你不知道的事儿，”吻他的肚脐。“我们要不要弄清楚你还喜欢什么别的？”

他刚好在Sherlock拱起来的长裤正上方逡巡。Sherlock眼看着John的嘴唇在与他阴茎近在毫厘处吐出字词，同时感到阴茎变得更硬了，他自己也变得眩晕。

“好的，求你，”他低沉沙哑地说。

John没有再等更多许可，灵巧地解开裤子纽扣，将它从Sherlock臀上腿上一点点剥下，丢到了床尾。

在他阴茎上方归位后John对上他的眼睛，用手捂上那裹在短裤中的肉刃，另一只手从下方包住了他的一对睾丸。他双手干燥温暖的热量穿透棉布，突如其来，立刻使人感到快慰，又难以忍受地撩人。

“John，”他轻声道，“操，求你。”

男人把脑袋垂到Sherlock胯间，脸轻轻蹭进织物，在他阴茎基部深深吸气。Sherlock头昏脑眩，阴茎又抽动一次。他邀请似的把双腿张得更开了。

“我能把它脱了么？”John问道，穿过睫毛抬眼看着他，大半张脸依旧拱在他身上。

Sherlock没回答，却挥手让John离开，自己脱掉短裤，迅速躺倒恢复同一个姿势，希望、渴望从他们停止的地方继续进行。

John看着似乎想轻声发笑，但又没那个工夫。

谢天谢地，他趴下身回到了同一个姿势，用一只手摸着Sherlock的勃起上下滑动。肌肤相亲的感觉和他记得的一样好，他不得不坚定起意志不要向上顶。John的手每次扯动都拉下他的包皮，用拇指在露出来的龟头揉抹，接着重新提起，上拨的力道重得足以令他阴茎顶端周围松弛的皮肤起皱。

John几乎没这样做上一分钟，就舔舔嘴唇低头看了眼自己移动的手，又重新抬眼望向Sherlock。他低下头，手上动作没有停顿，吻上了Sherlock肚脐和阴茎间的皮肤。

Sherlock觉得自己的肚子随着惊愕与期待绷紧了，因为John的嘴正在。那里。他会不会……？

万幸的是他不必为找到答案等待太久，John越吻约接近自己的手抚摸硬直肉茎的位置。又抬眼看了看Sherlock之后，John做了不可思议的事，将舌头覆上他布满神经的系带，翻卷着。这知觉体验带来狂喜似的性快感，几乎剧烈，Sherlock在他身下扭动。

当John把他整个龟头吞入口中，他发出一声哽住了的叹息，紧紧揪住床单。

John没有把嘴移动很多，只是吞咽、吮吸、卷起舌头，他的手有力地爱抚着茎身，信息太多了。Sherlock准许自己闭上眼睛享受一波波涌过他身体的电流。

就跟John觉得他还有可能对付更多刺激似的，Sherlock感觉到他另一只手悄悄往下爬过他的双球，到了他的会阴。John将指关节用力按进皮肤以刺激他的前列腺，Sherlock猛地一扭。他把指关节四周旋转，找到最佳的角度，再次用力压下，与Sherlock阴茎上一记吮吸美妙协调。

再快不过地，John移过会阴到达他紧闭的洞穴，用一只平坦的指尖抵住它。它不由自主地收缩，但是挤压的感觉令Sherlock向着手指推回身体，想要更多。John揉了几秒钟后它在手指下放松了，让手指微微滑进去一点。

John退出来，把嘴从Sherlock阴茎上移开，说道，“润滑剂。”

Sherlock毫不犹豫地朝床头柜扑过去，在抽屉里摸索。他差不多是把半空的软管丢给了John，躺了回去。这一次John确实轻声笑了。

“过得愉快？”

“是的，”Sherlock坚定地说，“快点儿。”

John脸上带着喜爱又狡黠的笑，打开软管盖子，把油涂到几根手指上。他又一次突袭Sherlock的阴茎，把他在嘴里含得更深了一点。手指立刻滑回松开的穴口，John缓慢推进去了一根。

Sherlock以前对自己这么做过，但是一根陌生手指的感觉无疑更古怪。也更好。

把插入与阴茎被吸吮搭配起来显然是个好主意。之前很奇怪的感觉现在正将一种已经美妙绝伦的快感放大。

John把那一根手指抽出，以折磨人的缓慢速度推入两根。

Sherlock脑袋后仰落到床上，既挫败又愉悦。John进行得这么慢而又这么彻底，他简直受不了。当然了，他习惯于进行治疗，他会做得很慢，委托人们也很忐忑。Sherlock有把握说自己不是一名委托人。而且他绝对不忐忑。

“你说了我不是你的委托人？别像对委托人一样对待我，操我，立刻。”

John处理这一命令时臀明显向床上压去。

“Sherlock，你是不是以为，哪怕一次，以为我和委托人做这种事？”在性欲勃发的深沉喉音下，Sherlock发觉了一丝好笑。

“我觉得你有可能，没错，”他喘着气说。

John大笑一声，“我猜这可以理解，如果单看你和我的经历。但是我来告诉你一个秘密吧。我从没有像对委托人一样对待你。从我第一次触摸你的那一刻就没有了。我不会对一个委托人这样做，”他将Sherlock的龟头吞回嘴里，舌头绕着小系带打旋儿，“我不会这样做，”他弯起手指轻触他的前列腺，同时将拇指压进会阴，也从外侧爱抚腺体。“我绝对不会告诉一个委托人他有多性感。我多么想要他。他是怎样弄得我的老二这么硬，我在他身边甚至没办法思考。”

Sherlock大叫起来，腹肌收缩，急切地要相信这些话，然而John的手钳紧他阴茎根部，阻止了他的高潮。Sherlock再次叫喊，这次是因为失落，他一下子把头落到床上。

“你想让我操你吗？”John问道，嗓音深得几乎无法认出。

“是的，”Sherlock渴切地呻吟着，气喘吁吁。

John爬下床脱掉短裤，匆匆在自己牛仔裤口袋里翻找，拿着一只保险套回来了。

他回到原来位置，在Sherlock现在张开了的双腿间，快速套上保险套。他伸手拿起润滑剂，涂上了很多。

“一开始不会很舒服，”他警告说，一只手握住自己蒙着乳胶的勃起。

“我知道。我有……试过。自己做。”阴茎太硬，害羞不起来。

John闭上眼睛，稳稳地吸了一口气，但Sherlock看到他的手在颤动的阴茎上握紧了。

“知道这个真好。知道这个非常好。”

他慢慢引导自己，直到顶端将要进入Sherlock，停住了。

“如果你不喜欢就叫我停下。”听起来远比Sherlock在此情此景下所料想的更像一道命令。

“我会的，”他诚恳地回答。

他开始向内推进，这种扩张并不能以疼痛来描述，然而肯定不令人愉快。不过Sherlock对此很熟悉，知道火热的快感就紧随在这种太过满胀的感觉之后。当John完全进入他身体，男人把大半体重压在Sherlock身上，脸埋在Sherlock肩窝里，呼吸粗重。

果然，John完全深入后不出一分钟，Sherlock的肌肉就因复杂迷乱的快感收缩，他感到自己需要摩擦。

“动起来。求你。动起来。”他冲着John的耳朵吐气。

John呻吟出声，臀部缓慢抽插，尽自己所能沉进去后再抽回几英寸。Sherlock抓住John的屁股把他按进来，努力让他更深入，更接近。

他们甫一形成一种节奏，Sherlock即为John奉上双唇，索求一个吻。他们彼此痴缠，嘴巴张开多是为了喘息，时而夹着亲吻，但仍然一次又一次相碰。

Sherlock刚刚受了太多刺激，没过多久就感觉到他的高潮正在逼近。

“John，”他喘道，呼吸随着John现在每一次热情的插入从他体内吐出。“上帝，John，我快——”

“好，”John说。他伏在Sherlock脖子上，用力咬下。

Sherlock彻底哑声，只在脑袋软绵绵地后仰时从喉咙里发出一声高高的呜咽。他的屁股痉挛着向上猛挺，阴茎射出一股又一股精液，落在他和John的肚子上。

不久以后，John用力插进规律收缩的洞穴，奋力把自己推得尽可能深，紧接着在那温暖湿滑的身体里达到高潮，他喘息道，“操，Sherlock。”

他们相对安静地躺着，对着彼此的头发大口喘气，身体放松下来。

\--

John不能相信。不能相信他所度过的这个夜晚。和Sherlock出门去夜店，解除一个谋杀犯的武装——Dennis是个谋杀犯，向Sherlock告白自己的感情。被允许在Sherlock自己的床上拥有他。

他看着另一个男人，鬈发被汗水粘在他额前，面颊红润，眼睛里闪烁着愉快的光芒。不是因为他在为此支付报酬，而是因为他从John这里全然接受。

正当他们的呼吸逐渐平复时，Sherlock的手机响了。他看也不看地伸手去拿，差点儿把它从桌子上碰下去才把它抓在手里。他在静默中读了短信，然后转向John，眼睛里流露吓人的神色，脸上带着微笑。

“是Lestrade。发生了一起谋杀。”

John大吃一惊。

“哦。真糟糕。发生什么了？”

“他们不知道。我要查清楚。”他的微笑稍稍褪去一点，面色审慎。“你想来么？”

John的心脏开始跳得更快了。

“呃……我不知道。会允许我去么？”

“没关系，”Sherlock摆摆手让他别担心。“但是可能会有危险。”他挑战似的扬起一根眉毛。

John不及多想，脸上就本能地绽开了一个微笑。

“我们走。”

**Author's Note:**

> 再次感谢[@sunnyoj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyoj/) ，真·良师益友，有时候我感动得想去亲她一口【……  
> 谢谢大家读完，希望大家都去给[原作](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4230747)留Kudos，希望大家都像我一样爱原作妹子。  
> 另祝新春快乐！


End file.
